Monster
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: It's been 3 years since Chase McCall was last in Beacon Hills, but a suspicious event has drawn him back home after serving overseas in the military. As the last alpha of his kind, he has a duty to prevent his species from becoming extinct. But when he accidentally turns Jackson, will they become more than childhood friends? Some OOC characters! Ends at Season 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Scott POV**

Today was the last day of summer, before we start school tomorrow. Yay. Note the sarcasm. It was late night, about 10:30 pm. My mom was working in the hospital tonight, so I was still up in my room, looking over shooting techniques for lacrosse. Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside followed by a crunching noise.

I quickly got fully dressed, with jeans, white sneakers, red hoodie, and a wooden baseball bat that was leaning against my bedroom door. Quietly I crept down the stairs and to the front porch. It was dark outside. I raised my baseball bat when I reached the rail.

Suddenly, something fell from the roof and dangled like a piñata in front of me. I quickly realized it was a body. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, lowering the bat.

"You weren't answering your phone. Wait, why do you have a bat? You don't play baseball?" He asked in a confused tone, still hanging upside down.

"Really, that's your problem with this. What the fuck do you think I have this for? I thought you were an intruder." I hissed at him, not answering his first question or helping him down.

"Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this, dude. I just saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer in the Beacon Department and even the State Police." Stiles said as he jumped down to his feet.

"For what?" I asked quickly.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said.

"A dead body?" I asked, a little scared.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"Like, murder?" I asked, probing a little further.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her early twenties." Stiles replied.

"Wait, hold on. If the police already found the body, then what are they looking for exactly?"

Stiles had a gleeful look on his face. "That's the best part," he took a dramatic pause. "They only found half of the body."

Within minutes we pulled up to a sign that said, Beacon Hills PRESERVE: No Entry after Dark.

"We're seriously doing this?" I complained.

Stiles handed me a flashlight. I turned it on and put my hood up, as it started to drizzle. "You're the one always complaining that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles replied, leading through the wood.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." I protested, but still walking up the edges of the trees.

Stiles scoffed. "Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because, I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." I said determined.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even if it is a pathetically un-realistic one."

"Like having Lydia Martin as your girlfriend." I shot back at him.

Stiles only glared back at me with an unamused glare. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked, as we walked into the woods. Stiles paused for a second. "Huh. I didn't even think about that?" he replied like it was nothing important.

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I pressed on.

"Also, something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted like it was no big deal.

"It's comforting how you planned this with your usual attention to detail." I wheezed out, leaning against a tree, as I dug into my pocket for my inhaler. "Maybe, the severe-" wheeze "asthmatic should be-" wheeze "the one holding the flashlight."

Stiles stopped next to me and patted my back. "You alright, man?" He asked concerned.

I nodded back at him and shook my inhaler, taking in a huge puff. I shoved my flashlight into his hands. I quickly followed Stiles as he flopped to the ground behind a fallen tree. I dropped right next to him. There was a line of flashlights in front of us. I could hear dogs barking. It was the police. Stiles, being the idiot he is, scrambled up and ran, trying to go around them.

"Stiles!" I whisper-shouted at him.

I groaned, but quickly took another puff from my inhaler and scrambled up and ran the direction that Stiles went.

Stiles turned around when he noticed that I was no longer behind him. A dog barked at Stiles, making him jump and fall to the wet ground. "Stay right there!"

"Hang on, hang on! This little delinquent belongs to me." Said a familiar voice.

"Dad, hey, how're you doing?" Stiles smoothed talked.

"So, do you listen to all my phone calls?" questioned the Sherriff.

"No". Pause. "Well not the boring ones", Stiles admitted.

"Where's your usual partner in crime?" he asked Stiles.

"Who? Scott? He's at home. Wanted to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles lied, unconvincingly.

A light flashes through the trees. "Scott?! You out there?" Sheriff Stilinski shouts into the woods.

I then heard a sigh, "Well, I'm going to walk you, young man, back to your car. And we are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." His father scolded him as he held onto Stiles' shirt collar.

I heard shuffling and the lights went away. I took the precaution of waiting a few minutes, then stepped out from my hiding place. "Dammit. Stiles was my ride home."

Having no other choice, I decided to walk deeper in the woods. My hood was still on, as I stared up at the sky. I was having a bad feeling about being out here, in the pit of my stomach.

"I have a bad feeling, right now" I murmured to myself.

Stopping to rest on a nearby tree, I took out my inhaler, shook it, and raised it on his mouth, just when a deer burst through the trees. I dropped to the ground as a herd of deer came running towards me. Suddenly they were all gone, and the woods went silent.

"Fucking inhaler. Where'd you go? I dropped it here somewhere." I muttered to myself as I pulled out my phone to get a better at my surroundings.

"Whoa." I whisper-shouted, only seeing glimpse of grayish skin color of half of a girl's body, before tripping, and tumbling down a hill that we climbed earlier. I fell flat on my stomach, and groaned. I had landed right on top of a hard rock.

After laying for a few seconds, I stood up and dusted the leaves off my clothes. I picked up my phone and right when I was about to pocket it, I heard a twig snap and a low growl. I froze, thinking it was a bear or coyote.

I slowly turned around and we both saw a huge animal beast-like, with red blood eyes. With unbelievable speed it sent me flying, hitting a tree, and falling to the ground. I scrambled up to my feet to try and get away, but was too late as the beast bit me on my right side, right under my ribcage. All I could do was scream out in pain as I felt large claws and fangs pierce my side.

After a few seconds, the thing retracted its claws and fangs, letting me go and disappearing into the forest. I didn't even bother trying to locate it. I just wanted to get out of the woods as quickly as possible.

I sprinted until reaching the road. A large red car was coming my way. But I managed to push myself out of the way and the car swerved, honking. I was breathing heavily as I lifted my shirt up, revealing a huge bite mark, and blood gushing out.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" I asked myself, starting to walk back home, now that I had a road to follow. I pulled my shirt slightly up to see a huge bite mark right below my right lung, it wasn't bleeding, thankfully. But I could feel an itch start to creep up my chest and a freezing sensation on my back.

But a sudden car horn broke me out of my thoughts. "Scott! Get in, c'mon man, I got to get you back home. Your mom would totally freak!" Stiles called out as he opened the car door and helped me get inside. I winced as my side brushed against the seat as I buckled myself.

* * *

"Okay, let's see this thing." A giddy Stiles said as we both walked through the hallway the next morning. I set down my stuff, and revealed the bandage on the bite. A bit of blood was still seeping through, but wasn't on my shirt.

"Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." I said to Stiles, as I put down my shirt.

"A wolf bit you? No. Not a chance." Stiles retorted.

"Well I heard a wolf howl." I told him, as we started walking towards the doors.

"California doesn't have wolves. I don't know about New York, but we don't have any in, like, 60 years." Stiles explained as they stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf…Then you're definitely not going to believe that I found the body." Scott trailed off.

Stiles jumped and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish. I am going to have nightmares for a month." I replied tiredly.

Stiles gave out a little laugh. "That is freaking awesome. I'm mean seriously, this is the best thing that happen into this town, since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Right on cue, a girl strutted beside the duo. She was gorgeous, with strawberry-blond hair and green eyes. She walked with confidence, and acted like she ruled the school.

"Hey Lydia. You look, like, you're going to ignore me." Lydia ignored him. "You're the cause of this, you know."

"Uh huh sure."

"What's up little brother?!" A voice behind me, made me stop in my tracks and whirl around in shock. It was someone I hadn't seen in nearly three years, but I knew that he was going to come back and visit sometime sooner or later.

My older brother, Chase McCall was back in Beacon Hills.

I didn't even hesitate to run up to him, and leap into his arms as he held me securely. I could hear the principal making the announcement of who my brother was, but didn't care.

"Please welcome home, Sergeant Chase McCall who has just returned from a year-long deployment overseas." The clapping all around me faded out of context as my brother rubbed my back soothingly, whispering that 'it's okay, I'm here'.

Eventually, I pulled myself back and allowed Stiles to hug my brother as the both of them were almost as close as my brother and I were. With Chase only being three years older than us, we usually went everywhere together unless specifically told not to. We got into trouble together, and were grounded together by our parent(s) respectively.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, little brother…me too." He responded, unknowingly laying a hand on the bite on my back, causing me to wince at the contact.

He noticed instantly and looked at me, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm g-" I started to reply before Stiles cut me off. "He was bit by a wolf."

* * *

**A/N: Hello good people of Teen Wolf fanfiction! If you recognize this story, you've probably seen it on my drabbles story a while back. I've decided to start posting the story since I've finished it and already started working on the sequel. Please don't hesitate to leave a review, fav/follow the story or pm me of your thoughts.**

**One thing I will ask is that if your comment isn't positive, keep it to yourself. I don't write negative comments on other people's stories so please don't do it to mine.**

**Other than that...keep calm and Teen Wolf On!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chase POV**

_A wolf bite? Yeah right!_

I knew for a fact that whatever had bitten him, was not a regular wolf. It was a werewolf bite that I could smell, the second that I had embraced my younger brother. It had been a couple of years since I had last seen him, which was for the best.

After I had graduated high school, I joined the Marines wanting to serve my country. And after going through basic training, I attended MOS (Military Occupational Specialty) to become a Middle East Cryptologic Linguist at Presidio of Monterey, California.

**[Yes, I did my research]**

And after my time there, my unit was deployed to Afghanistan in support of a SPEC OPS mission that the Commander in Chief had requested. My job as a translator had me learn several languages consistent with the cultures around me. I learned Pashtu, Arabic, German, and a couple of native dialects as well.

But it was during an ambush of my unit that I was taken captive by a squad of enemy troops equipped with tear gas. I had ordered my unit to retreat, so they could escape back to base. In hindsight, I knew that my time as a POW wasn't going to be good.

But I wasn't expecting for it to be as bad as it turned out.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

TCHHHH!

I held in a groan as the spiked whip raked itself across my chest, the sharp edges slashing through my skin to leave four deep red gaping lines.

"Tell us what we want to know and all of this stops." My interrogator assured, holding up the whip again, in a threatening manner.

"Shove it up your ass." I spat, spitting blood onto his shirt and into his face, my blood-filled mouth spraying red liquid in his direction.

A shout from the room to my right caught me off guard. It was a yell for help, but there was no sound of gunfire, so that ruled out a chance it being someone from base. The door burst open to reveal four people in dressed in weird clothes, with green face-sleeves as they made quick work out of the insurgents that were holding me captive.

The ropes holding me were cut with a knife, but I was grabbed securely as they rushed out of the encampment, seeing as it was still daytime. I tried to say something, but one of the people covered my mouth with his hand and knocked me out with a punch to the temple.

When I woke up next, I was in some type of underground tunnel, based on the design, I guessed was a Roman aqueduct. But I also recognized some Egyptian hieroglyphics, helping me realize where I was. I was in one of the desert territories in Egypt that the Romans owned during the time of Alexander the Great.

I could see one of the people that took me, he was watching me from a distance. But when I glanced down at his side and hanging arms, I was terrified as something was clearly wrong with this person.

His entire arm was covered in scales, his fingers were claws, and there were two wings sprouting from where his shoulders were located.

As soon as my heartbeat sped up, the man stood from his seat and made his way towards me in a slow, taunting walk. I was tied down to my chair, so there was no way that I could've moved out of my bound state. The man stopped in front of me and crouched down in front of me. As he squatted in front of me, I noticed that his eyes were now red slits.

"What did those natives want with you?" He asked, sounding more like a hiss.

I gulped fearfully. "I am a United States Marine officer." I revealed, hoping that this person wasn't someone that we were at war with on some level.

"An American?" The man asked in shock before turning towards the doorway and made a hand gesture in that direction. Seconds later, three others walked into the room, each of them looking like the first person did except there eye slits were a golden yellow. "I think this man is a good match, and hopefully he will last longer than the last one we took."

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, looking to the yellow eyed people instead of the red eyed person that was looking over my tortured body.

"Just wait and see. But I should warn you that this will be uncomfortable." The person said before leaning forward and bit my right arm, near the elbow as his teeth elongated into foot-long fangs, sinking into my skin.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

I was brought out of my musings as my brother nudged my side. "You alright Chase?" He asked softly, rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah I'm good. Just got lost in thought for a second." I replied before seeing that Stiles was looking at behind me at something. "What are you looking at?"

Stiles pointed down the hallway at two people that just walked into the school. My eyes widened as I recognized who they were and realized why they were here. Giving Scott a reassuring look I patted his shoulders. "Go out to the field, these are friends of mine from my time overseas. I'll see you back at home when I get through with these two idiots."

Stiles didn't look convinced, but Scott pulled him along anyways.

"My favorite Winchester brothers. How've you two been doing since I last saw you?" I greeted them with an even tone as they stopped four feet away from me.

"When did you get back to the States?" Sam asked as his brother gave me a bro-hug.

"Two days ago. I got into town this morning, maybe six hours ago. If I had known you two were coming, I would've stocked the pantry with some pie." I joked, getting a smile from Dean.

"As much as I would like for this to be a social call, I take it that you know about the hunting family that moved here recently?" Dean asked, his facial features becoming serious.

"The Argent family." I responded, getting an affirmative nod from the brothers.

"We've been called to their house for an informative meeting regarding the werewolf kill here in Beacon Hills two weeks ago. The Hale Alpha was killed, and we still haven't figured out who or what it was that killed her. And we need you to come with us, so they know you're on our side instead of being a rouge from an unknown place." Sam firmly explained, looking at me pointedly to see if I would argue or not.

"Only as long as Castiel rides in the back with me." I dead panned, drawing a chuckle from the brothers as said angel stepped into the hallway behind them.

I rushed forward and embraced him in a tight hug. "Hey buddy, how've you been?" I teased, as he made a sighing sound of desperation to get away from me.

We didn't have the best history, it mainly got bad when he tried to kill me after my pack had captured him with the intent of drawing power from an angel of Christ. He still didn't completely trust me, even after all the times that I've saved his life. But I respected that and didn't push it, except for a few teasing remarks here and there when I knew he didn't mind.

"Good to see you are still alive, Chase." Castiel replied as he gently pushed me back.

"So what are we waiting for?" I playfully asked and put an arm around Castiel's shoulder in a brotherly way as they led me back to the Impala that Dean affectionally called 'baby'.

As we pulled up to the Argent mansion, I could feel my other self twitch with nerves of being in enemy territory. I knew that I didn't have anything to fear with these hunters. My kind was so rare that even the few hunters that knew of my kind, believed them to be extinct.

The front door opened to reveal a man who seemed to be just about middle age, the person standing next to him smelled like him, marking them as husband and wife to anyone that knew. The man extended his hand to Dean. "It's good to see you three, despite the circumstances. Allison will be ecstatic that her uncles are here once she gets back from classes tonight." The man informed.

Dean turned to me and gestured towards the couple. "Chase, this is Chris and Victoria Argent."

Chris Argent nodded at me while extending a hand. "Are you a hunter as well?" He asked politely, his wife looking me over carefully.

"I'm more of an inside advisor, but I have experience in that manner." I replied, hinting at past history, but not revealing my tricks of the trade.

"Come inside so we can talk without any listening ears please." Victoria Argent spoke, gesturing for the Winchester brothers and I to follow them inside the mansion. "Can I get you three anything to drink?" She asked, excluding Castiel, already knowing that he wouldn't want one.

"Two beers and a Sprite, please." Dean replied, giving me a shoulder nudge and wink before turning to Chris Argent with a straight face as his brother pulled something from his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, taking a step closer to the countertop that Sam had placed the object on top of.

"Yes, it is." Sam answered me before turning to Chris. "I understand that you have a lab down in the garage for analyzation. Do you mind if I take a closer look at this, in hopes of identifying which pack alpha this belongs to?"

Chris nodded, turning his head to look at his wife, the expression on his face asking the question for him. The two disappeared in the hallway as they made small talk until they were out of earshot.

"What did you mean by being an inside advisor?" Chris Argent asked firmly as he faced me.

Dean turned to the man, staying in between us, but to the side. "You know how police officers have snitches?"

At Chris' nod, I answered the silence. "Except I don't get paid or any other benefit that informants receive from their clients." I informed with a chuckle.

"Are you a werewolf?" Chris asked curiously.

"No." Dean responded. He looked like he was about to continue but stopped when Sam and Mrs. Argent stepped back into the room. "What did you find out?"

"It belongs to the Hale family. But I don't know who it could belong considering the fire that happened years ago at the Hale house. The only one who survived the fire was Peter Hale, but he's been at the hospital since that night with severe burns that have left him unable to do much of anything besides wait for the injuries to heal." Sam explained with a defeated sigh.

"What's going on in here?" Victoria Argent asked her husband.

"Chase was about to show us what he is." Chris answered his spouse with a look to me.

"It would be easier to go outside or be in a room that nothing can get knocked over." I prompted, before Dean gave me a knowing look.

"Just go with the hybrid form. The full shift is a little too much at first." He advised.

I nodded back at him, taking one more look around to make sure that I had the room. But when I was satisfied, I closed my eyes and focused on the half-shift form. The change was effortless, but if I had the time, I always made sure that nothing went wrong.

When I next opened my eyes, my entire body was covered in hard, thick, black-green scales, two black wings sprouting from my back, located on my shoulder blades, my fingers had elongated into sharp claws, my teeth had grown into foot-long fangs and my eyes had changed into the red slits of a dragon.

"No fucking way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chase POV**

To say that the two hunters in front of me were flabbergasted, would be the understatement of the next five hundred years. The only thing that would've made this even better, was if either one of them had fainted and fell to the floor (gracefully).

"Change back Chase." Dean said, gesturing for me to stop scaring the two hunters.

I willed myself to shift back to normal and opened my eyes to give him a teasing look. "Oh come on Dean, you have to admit that you enjoyed their blatant shock and horror." I pointed out.

After a few seconds had passed, the two Argents shook themselves out of their dazed states and looked at me before looking to the two brothers and Castiel. "Should we discuss what exactly he is before talking about what to do about the animal kills here?" Chris Argent questioned.

"Works for me." I replied with a shrug.

"Don't you have someone to prank with a surprise homecoming?" Sam asked teasingly.

My eyes widened as I realized that I totally forgot. "Oh shit." I turned to Dean. "Text me if I need to come back later on tonight." I requested of him before turning to his brother with a smirk. "See you later Sally." I quipped before rushing out the door, as Sam lunged after me.

I chuckled to myself, almost colliding with someone else on the front porch. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground on her back. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." I apologized, pulling her back onto her feet.

"It's okay, I wasn't either...wait a second, aren't you Scott's older brother?" She asked curiously.

I took that as a cue to let go of her hips, just realizing that I hadn't done so already. "Yes, I was at the school earlier today to surprise him." I replied with a chuckle before hearing a beep from my wristwatch. "Oh, sorry to leave so suddenly, but I have to get back in time to scare the crap outta my mother since she doesn't know that I'm back." I apologized before running down the street in the direction of my house.

I had already informed Scott on how my surprise homecoming was supposed to go down. And he was just as ecstatic as I am. Our mother worked night and day to support us after her divorce, even if she was always tired and stressed.

I had contacted one of mom's work friends and she told me that mom had just left the hospital, giving Scott and I twenty minutes to set everything up. Scott went to start dinner up with some spaghetti and meatballs, mom's favorite. He knew to text me once mom had five minutes to de-stress herself, to come to the house and surprise her. I had to leave, because she knew my truck and it would ruin the surprise if I stayed.

* * *

Not long after I had left the home to grab some flowers, I received a text letting me know that it was time to come back home and surprise the crap out of our mother. I was so nervous about seeing her again, but knew that no matter how much she freaked out, it would be worth it.

I made sure to pull in front of the house, killing the engine silently and making sure that I didn't alert her to my presence by making loud noises. I took a deep breath before opening the front door with my flowers in hand quietly. Scott made sure to have her sit with her back towards the front door, from where the dinner table was located at.

Making no noise as I crept towards our mother, I made a gesture for Scott to dramatically look my way, knowing that mom would instantly look as well. And the look on her face was worth it.

"CHASE! OH MY BABY BOY IS HOME!" She yelled out as she dashed forward and leapt into my arms in a bone-crushing hug. She ducked her head into the crook of my neck as she clutched at the back of my shirt pleadingly.

"I'm home momma. I'm right here." I gasped out softly.

After a few minutes passed, she pulled back from me and punched me right in the groin, but not hard enough to make me double over. "Your brother was in on this, wasn't he?" She asked, cocking back her fist for another hit, but I covered my junk and took a step back.

Scott gave me a pleading look, but I wasn't going to cover for him, for the sake of keeping my manhood. We have each other's back until the threat of losing our dicks. "Sorry, Scotty."

She turned around to give him a scolding, but I wrapped her up in my arms and lifted her off the ground, much to her dismay and amusingly slaps at my grip. "Dinner's getting cold. Scott cooked this for you and I haven't eaten with you two for the past three years. If you behave, I'll hold Scott back, so you can punish him as you did to me." I offered, ignoring the look of betrayal on my brother's face, smiling at mom's smile.

"Fine." Mom conceded, prompting me to let go of her, but not until taking a step back to be out of kicking range. "What's the matter Chase, afraid of a woman?" She teased playfully, feigning a kick to my abdomen, making me flinch.

I glanced over at Scott who was laughing. "At least I'm I can take a punch to the dick without crying." I jabbed at him, making him gape at me in betrayal at embarrassing him.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Mom asked curiously, folding her arms across her chest in that typical judging mom way.

"Tell her Scott, go on. Don't be shy." I teased, slapping him on the shoulder.

"It was years ag-" He tried to evade the topic but a look from our mother cut him off and he sighed. "Can we at least sit at the table…I'm hungry."

Needless to say, dinner was quite entertaining. Not too soon after we finished eating, Scott had homework to finish so I joined mom in cleaning the table. I had another surprise in store, one that would change their lives for the better.

One we had finished, I had my mom sit on the couch, so I could explain everything. "Mom, there's one thing that I have in store for you as a surprise. But it comes with a good ending, I promise." I started off, leaning forward to hold her hand.

At her nod I explained what I was building up to. "During my time overseas, on one of the first guard duties, I was captured and taken as a POW. I'm not allowed to say what happened for security reasons, but when I was released back to my squad, I was pulled aside by my CO. And after a mandatory psych evaluation, I was transported back to the States by his request."

Mom cut me off with a protest. "But why didn't you come back home to us?"

"I'll explain if you let me finish." I prompted with a gentle smile before continuing. "For the time that I've been back, I went back to the Specialty Training that I received for becoming a translator for a different way of life…" I trailed off with a soft smile.

After deciding that I had paused long enough, based on my mother's growing glare, I revealed the good news. "I will be working here in Beacon Hills, alongside Sheriff Stilinski until I am given my next station assignment as a drill instructor for an upcoming BCT."

She covered her mouth with her hands, tears already starting to make their trails down her face as she started sniffle. I pulled her into my arms, holding her close. "It's going to be okay mom."

**Next Day**

**After School**

**3rd POV**

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked Stiles as he sat down on Stiles bed beside him. He had gotten a text from Stiles telling him to get there ASAP.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

Scott was slowly losing his patience. "Okay so how does this tie in with me?"

"Remember the revelation from the other day about you being a werewolf. Also you said you heard a wolf howl. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked directly at Scott.

"Should I?"

Stiles leaped up from his chair as he answered. "It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So, if you two both heard a wolf howling, that means others could've been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No." Stiles said looking straight at Scott. "Werewolves."

Scott looked at him, as if he had grown two heads. He rose up to his feet. "Are you guys seriously wasting my time on this? You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour, right?"

He then started to leave, but Stiles blocked him from the door. "Move Stiles." He growled lowly.

"No Scott. I saw you on the field today. Okay, what you just did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was also impossible. Scott, stop lying to yourself, you are a werewolf." He told him.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott retorted.

"But you made an incredible shot. I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight." Stiles said.

"I can't even think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"No, we have to talk about now. The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles told him.

Scott was slowly started getting angry. "What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl, who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help you Scott. You know, it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It's also happens when your blood lust will be at its peak." Stiles explained.

"Blood-lust?" Scott asked.

"You're urge to kill." Stiles clarified.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill." Scott growled.

But Stiles stood his ground. "You have to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Take it from someone who has already gone through this. I'll tell you this, if you leave this house. I can't help you get through the night. I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Alison does. You've got to cancel this date." Stiles added on, searching through Scott's book bag. "I'm going to call her right now."

"What are you doing?!" Scott yelled at Stiles.

"I'm canceling the date." Stiles muttered, as he found Scott's phone.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott roared at Stiles, as he roughly shoved him into the wall with unbelievable strength.

"Scott! You need to realize that I'm trying to help out!" Stiles yelled.

"Let go of me!" Scott yelled back.

"Not until you calm down." Stiles demanded of him. His breathing was short and coming out in puffs. His heartbeat was beating like crazy. He stopped struggling as Stiles let go of him.

Scott looked at us and swung his arm behind Stiles spinning chair, knocking it over. He calmed down and realized what he has done. He looked at his friend with a guilty face. "I'm sorry" he muttered. "I-I got to go, get ready for the party."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**2 hours later**

**Stiles POV**

"Scott! It's me, Stiles! Open up!" I heard shuffling and the door opened by just a crack. I tried to get in but Scott was in the way.

"Scott, let me in. I just want to help." I pleaded him.

"No." Scott breathed out tiredly. "Listen, you have to find Allison."

"She's fine. She took a ride home with someone." I told him.

"I think I know who the Alpha is." Scott said. "It's Derek Hale. He's a werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott blurted out, cutting me off.

"Derek was the one who took Allison home." There was a brief of silence, before Scott closed the door and locked it.

"Scott! Scott!" I shouted, as I banged the door with my fist. Acting fast, I brought my leg up and managed to kick the door, somehow releasing the lock and the door popped free. Scott's room was empty; however, the window was wide open. He must've jumped out from the window.

Deciding to act fast, I made my way back down the stairs. Taking a risk, I grabbed my keys to and raced outside. I had a feeling of where Scott was heading.

I stopped the car at the parking lot to the forest reserve. Getting out of the car, I raced over to the burned down house, but stopped when he found Alison's jacket, hanging by a branch. "Where is she?" Scott growled.

"She's safe. From you" said a familiar voice. Derek then suddenly tackled Scott and they started wrestling. Scott scrambled up to his feet, but then Derek threw him off and into a tree, bashing the back of his head on the bark, hard.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"Too late, the hunters are here. Run." I think Derek said as the two of them ran off.

Scott wasn't so lucky. An arrow was shot to a tree, sending out a bright flash and sparks. Scott covered his eyes and stumbled. Then another arrow was let out, striking Scott on the arm, pinning him to the tree. Then out came three people, with crossbows and hunting gear. I instantly recognized one of them as Chris Argent.

"I'll distract them, you get out of here" Derek growled as he knocked down one of the guys, distracting them. Scot pulled the arrow out of his arm and he howled in pain. I made myself known and dragged Scott away, with Derek right behind us. When we were far enough, I laid Scott down, next to a tree, breathing heavily. I finally got a good look at werewolf side of Scott. He doesn't look scary, just glowing golden yellow eyes. Canine teeth. Sharp ears. Hair coming out from his cheeks. "Who were they?" Scott panted, as he slowly changed back to normal.

"Hunters. They have been hunting our kind for centuries."

"You did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek, standing up.

"Is it really so bad, Scott. That you can see better, hear more clearly, run faster than any human could hope. You've been given something that people would kill for. The bite is a gift" Derek told Scott.

"I don't want it." Scott whined.

"You will. And you're going to need us to help you control it. Both of us, we're brothers now" Derek said as he gestured to himself and back to Scott.

The sun was up already, and we walked in some road. Scott was only in his pants and I was still on my clothes from the party. I loosened my tie, as it now hanged around my neck lazily. We were silent the whole time, too exhausted to speak as we made our way back to my Jeep.

"You know what actually worries me the worst." Scott grumbled exhausted after 10 minutes of silence in the car.

"If you say Alison, I'm going to punch you in the balls." I deadpanned.

"She probably hate's me now."

"I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth, revealing the awesomeness of you being a freaking werewolf." I cheekily responded.

Scott just stared at him, like I had said that Mr. Harris was the best teacher ever.

"Okay. Bad idea" I acknowledged once I saw the look that was being sent my way.

"Don't worry about, Scott. I told her that you had a high fever. Just stick with the story. We'll get this through together" I reassured him. "Yeah. C'mon, if we have too, we chain you up on the full moon, feeding you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it." Scott just chuckled back at me.

**Next Day at Practice**

We heard the Coach blowing his whistle, signaling that we need to out on the field. "Okay, just focus on lacrosse OK? Take this, take this, and take this" I said, as I started to give Scott his lacrosse gear. "Just focus on lacrosse right now okay? Here. We. Go!"

I patted Scott's arm "C'mon, Scotty. Just relax and breath" I told him, as I grabbed my lacrosse stick and helmet, as I walked away, letting him get ready.

As soon as we got on the field, Coach Finnstock blew his whistle at us. "Hurry up McCall and Stilinski."

We quickly got in line with the rest of the lacrosse team, as Coach told Jackson to take the long stick, meaning he's defense. I'm right behind Scott in line. We watched all the players crashed and clash on Jackson, and either to fall to him or the lucky ones, pass him and made a goal.

It was Scott's turn, but it didn't seem that he was focused, because he didn't go when Coach blew the whistle, signaling for him to go. I nudged him on the back with my lacrosse stick and he snapped out of it, as he realized it was his turn to go.

"Let's go McCall! What are you waiting for?! "Coach Finstock shouted at him.

Coach blew his whistle and Scott jogged at Jackson, who was crouched down, ready to stop Scott. They crashed into each other and Jackson pushed Scott off his feet, up in the air, and falling hard on the ground.

"McCall, hey McCall" Coach laughed.

Jackson smirked at him. "Are you sure you want to be first line McCall?" I heard Jackson say to Scott. This only made Scott mad, as his heartbeat a little faster.

"Ha, my grandmother can move faster than that" Coach laughed at Scott, who was bent over. "And she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than my lifeless corpse of my dead grand-mother?" Coach taunted him.

Scott's heartbeat faster. "Yes Coach" Scott whispered.

"What? I can't hear you." Coach mocked him.

"Yes Coach" Scott said, louder this time.

"Then do it again. McCall's going to do it again!" Coach shouted to the crowd. Scott jogged back in line in front of me.

"Hey, Scott, calm down, if you shift, your life is over." I whispered to him. The only response I got, is a low growl from him. I took a small step back. "Oh crap, he's going to shift."

Coach blew the whistle and Scott was off sprinting towards Jackson. But it was different. His movements were animalistic. Scott soon collided hard with Jackson and we all heard a cracking sound. Jackson fell to the ground, holding his shoulder in pain, as Scott's hands flew to his helmet, clutching it painfully and falling to his knees.

I quickly ran to Scott, while everybody was focused on Jackson. "Scott! Scott!"

"I can't control it. It's happening" Scott panted, as I saw a glimpse of his fangs coming out.

I hoisted Scott up, as we sneaked away, into the locker room.

We totally missed the hard glare from the distance of the one and only, Derek Hale. I then stumbled inside the locker room, as Scott started to breathe heavily, tossing of his gloves. Scott leaned on the wall, as I stood in front of him in concern.

"Scott you-" I was cut off by Scott.

"Get away from me!" he roared, his brown eyes flashing gold and his fangs coming out. Scott then started advancing on me as I started crawling away from him.

Scott jumped up on top of the lockers, crouching down on all fours, giving me a low, dangerous growl. Me being my normal self, stumbled and tripped on my own feet, before running around the lockers. Scott then dropped right in front of me and roared loudly, claws extended out. I stepped back and crouched down, as Scott swiped the air with his claws, missing my head by inches.

I got an idea and I pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall, rolling away. There was a loud "Psshhh" sound, as I turned on the red object. Scott swiped at the air, while white smoke covered his whole body. I got up from the ground, taking off my gloves, and watched Scott take of his helmet. Scott face is covered in sweat.

"Stiles?" Scott panted in confusion. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked him, as I dropped the extinguisher to the ground, taking off his gloves.

Scott shook his head no.

"You shifted and tried to kill me." I replied. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger" I told him.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed" Scott argued.

"Well, it will be more violent of you kill someone on the field." I shot back at him. "You can't play Saturday. You have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line" Scott argued a pouting look on his face.

"Scott, unless we can find a way to control your shifts, then you won't play." I told him sadly.

* * *

**Chase POV**

"What's bothering you, little brother?" I asked him as I took a seat on his bed, pulling him away from staring in a daze at his computer screen. "I know something's up with you."

"You wouldn't understand." He tried to evade it but I wasn't going to let this go.

"I'm your brother who's a soldier for the United States of America. I've seen and dealt with a lot of shit that would surprise Jesus if he even exists." I replied, drawing a chuckle from Scott.

He turned around in his chair and faced me with a shake of his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so what's the point?" He trailed off with a sigh.

"Scott look at me." I prompted, getting his full attention. "You could tell me that you were resurrected as Jesus himself and I would believe you without a doubt. We're brothers for better or for worse, and I will always have your back no matter what happens in the future."

He took a deep breath before blurting out. "I think that I'm a werewolf."

I wasn't a least bit surprised, considering that I already knew that, but I couldn't very well tell him that. I had to act surprised about hearing this piece of news. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting that." I lied, but made sure to keep my heartbeat steady to not tip him off. I don't think he could've picked up on that stuff yet, but I had to be careful about the possibility he might.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Scott questioned with a disbelieving tone.

"I believe in the supernatural, Scott. So yes, I definitely believe in things like werewolves and ghosts and the whole sha-bang that comes with it." I assured him with a gentle smile. "Hell, I've seen a few ghosts during my time overseas."

He seemed to relax at my assurance and sighed in relief. "Stiles knows as well. He's actually the one who told me about it when he did some research about the wolf that bit me."

"Of course Stiles knows. He's too smart for his own good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lacrosse Game**

**Chase POV**

Right after the referee blew the whistle to start the game, Jackson quickly got the ball in his lacrosse stick, and made his way over to the goal I was supposed to be defending. But the opposing team didn't do anything to stop him. The crowd cheered for Jackson as he scored.

"That's it Jackson! Get fired up!" Coach shouting at him. The game continued on and it wasn't until mid-way through that Scott was referred to by the captain of the team.

I rolled my shoulders and my ears perked up at hearing something across the field. "What if he's open?" I heard one of the Beacon Hills players ask in confusion.

"Who's the captain?" Jackson hissed at him.

"You are."

"And we will win, if you listen to me."

"But-" But he was cut off.

"What did I say?"

"Don't pass to McCall." The same player repeated in a defeated tone.

Before I knew it, the whistle blew and the ball was back in the air. With quick speed, Scott jumped up high in the air, using one of the opposing team shoulder to gain more height, as he caught the ball. He landed on his feet gracefully and ran to the goal. He dodged left and right. He arched his lacrosse stick and made a shot; the crowd growing wild.

As the whistle blew again, Scott ran full speed to the ball. He quickly got it in his stick and sprinted to the goal. As one of the defenders came up to him again. He took a fake step to the left, tricking him, turned 180° around, arched his stick back, and shot. It was now 4 to 6.

When the whistle blew again, one of the opposing player caught the ball, but with one look from Scott, he gave the ball to Scott. Scott caught it and ran to the goal. He shot the ball so hard, that the ball went right through the goalies stick net, causing a hole. They were only down by two points now.

Once the whistle was blown again, Scott took the ball, and ran to the goal. A defender was right on his tail. He stopped as two defenders were gaining on him. I could hear him growling from way over here. Time was ticking down.

"Scott!" I shouted out, getting him to break out of his momentary state and he threw the ball into the net, scoring the goal needed for Beacon Hills to win the game.

The crowd went wild. I struggled through the crowd, as I watched Scott stumble away from the crowd and grasping at his face. Once I was out from the crowd, I made sure to look around me before dashing into the locker room. Stiles quickly followed as he saw Scott and Alison go to the locker room. But we quickly stopped as we both saw them kissing in the showers. They separated from their make out, right as Stiles lowly whistle.

"I've got to get back to my dad." Alison told him, leaving, but not before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Stiles." Alison spoke, as she left.

"I kissed her." Scott murmured, with a lovely smile and a daze look in his eyes.

"I saw that." Stiles said.

"She kissed me."

"I also saw that." He told him. "It feels pretty good, huh."

"Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad." Scott said with a bright smile on his face.

I watched from the side as both boys made their way out of the locker room, chuckling to myself. But I turned around to see Jackson Whitmore holding a pair of black gloves in his hands, a frown on his face.

"You alright there Jackson?" I asked him as I took a step closer to him.

He looked up at me quickly, before glancing back at the gloves in his hand. It was then that I saw the fingertips were cut open. Scott's claws must've sliced it open when he was struggling to keep his anger during the game.

"Chase?" He asked before stepping forward to give me a one-armed bro hug as I returned the gesture. "I wasn't here when you surprised Scott, but I'm glad that you're back." Jackson smiled as we connected hands in our handshake before stopping to give me a tight hug.

"You know how I feel about your treatment towards my brother and Stiles." I reminded him before looking away and sighing. "Not to mention how much I felt when you pushed me away once I told you that I was joining up." I added with a scoff.

"I don't expect for you to understand why I did that, but I was hurting and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have. I still hope that we can be friends, and I promise that I won't treat those two any worse than how you do." He promised, getting a chuckle out of me.

"I'll take that at least, but put in your number on my phone and we'll figure something out." I pointed out, pulling my phone out of my pocket and holding it out to him. He quickly put in his number before giving it back to me.

A shout from behind him, made him glance over before giving me an apologetic look. "I have to go, it's my girlfriend. Text me and we'll hang soon." He said before giving me a fist bump and left, still holding onto the torn gloves that belonged to my brother.

But I didn't try to stop him, deciding to let Jackson figure this one out for himself. I had a plan that would only work if Jackson knew about the supernatural world.

* * *

"I have news." I said, strolling into the Argent manor as Chris was standing behind the counter-top, reading a newspaper as both Winchester brothers were sitting in the living room.

"What news do you carry for us?" Chris asked, looking up from a newspaper in front of him.

"There's a beta, newly turned, based on his scent. He is able to control himself from shifting, considering that he's on the lacrosse team. But he seems to be more interested in keeping under the radar than even killing a fly."

"Do you know who he is?" Dean asked curiously.

I took a breath before answering. "It's my brother, Scott."

Chris tilted his head in thought. "Well this changes the plan we had set out. Does he know that you know?" He asked evenly.

"He told me earlier this week." I revealed. I felt bad about giving information about my brother, but I was doing this to protect my brother. The alliance I had with these hunters only worked if we didn't keep things from each other. And I needed these hunters to know that I was keeping an eye on a potential threat to Chris' daughter. Chris already knew that Allison was attracted to Scott, but he deserved to know about the consequences if those two decided to date.

"Do you have anything else to report on?" Sam asked after a couple of seconds had passed.

"There is a human that is beginning to suspect that something has changed in Scott. During the game, the gloves he was wearing holds slits in the gloves. But the human is beginning to suspect that there is something going on with Scott McCall." I explained carefully. "I don't know his name yet, but I will handle him if he tries to do anything." I added, lying about how much I knew. Contrary to how I felt about giving up things on my brother, I had a plan for Jackson, and it would only work if everything happened in the right way.

"When do you check in with Sheriff Stilinski?" Dean asked curiously.

"I check in tomorrow morning at dawn. I ran into him at the lacrosse game and he filled me in that I would be working alone until they got me a partner. But he didn't think it would be for a while, given that I'm prior armed forces and can handle myself." I informed the trio of hunters.

"Chase, there is something that you should be aware of." Chris prompted, getting a nod from me for him to continue with the news. "My sister, Kate, is coming to Beacon Hills in three days and she doesn't need to know what you are, so I would appreciate it if this stays between us four."

"I understand Chris. Thanks for the heads up." I replied before getting a text, prompting me to look down at it. "Oh crap, I got to go. Text me if you need something." I said before making my way towards the front door.

"Chase." Allison stopped me before I could leave when she called my name. "Can I ask you something about your brother?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"Does he like me as a friend, or more than that?" Allison asked nervously.

My head dropped back as my face split into a warm smile. "Let me tell you something about my brother. Whether he realizes it or not, he's always pouting and complaining about how unfair it is that you're gorgeous. He cares a lot for you, and as his older brother, it is my duty to embarrass the crap out of him. So when you see him next, please tell him to stop his puppy pouting." I teased, making the teenager in front of me blush at the compliment. She eventually nodded and left the room wordlessly.

I got back to my apartment in time for someone to pull up on a motorcycle outside as soon as I got into my apartment room. I recognized the bike and helmet, smiling to myself when the biker pulled off his helmet to reveal a familiar face. "Hey Avon, what's up with you man?" I asked, opening up the door, and letting him inside behind me.

"I need a place to stay the night since I'm technically not supposed to get back home until tomorrow. The hotel I had called weeks ago, just called me to let me know that they overbooked and can't place me anywhere. Can you help me out, Sergeant?" He asked playfully.

"You can crash on my couch for the night, corporal. If you need to stay longer or any other random night, then just text me." I responded, shoving him onto the couch playfully.

"How did momma McCall take the surprise?"

"About the same that she took my announcement that I was joining up." I surmised with a sigh and rubbed my lower stomach pointedly. That got a laugh out of him before he stopped with a wide-eyed look on his face. "Does she know that I'm coming too?"

"Not yet, but I would tell her sooner than later. You know that our mothers work together. And she would rat you out in a heartbeat if it meant that she got to watch my mom, manhandle you." I teased him with a chuckle before handing him a beer from the fridge.

"Your mother scares me more than our drill sergeant did when we first met him." He blurted, making me chuckle because I knew he wasn't joking.

"Yeah, she's fun like that."

"It's good to see you Chase. I wish that you could still be with us, but I understand why you asked to be taken out of combat. If you ever need me or the others, just let us know and we'll raise hell for you. Especially the girls, but they just want to be with you more than anything else." He joked, getting a huff from me. But I knew that he wasn't kidding.

"That night of playing spin the bottle in the barracks was a mistake. I know that now more than ever. Did you know that they all asked me to tuck them in later on that night? Just so they could get me to kiss them on the cheek that night. It was entirely ridiculous." I complained with a sigh.

"But you still did as they asked." He pointed out, grinning at my glare before he raised his hands in a mocking surrender. "Don't get mad at me, some of the guys were thrilled when you came out to us, simply cause they thought to have a chance with you."

"Shut up Avon."

"Just wait til Jackson hears about this." He smirked.

"Fuck you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**3 days later**

**Chase POV**

There was a faint sound of a gunshot, followed by a howl that woke me. Acting fast, I shot up out of bed and dressed quickly. Grabbing my service weapon, and strapping it to my side, I dashed out of my apartment making sure to grab my keys and phone. I quickly shifted into my hybrid form and took to the sky, following the gun shots and quickly found myself in an abandoned industrial area.

Stopping suddenly, I landed on top of a building. I walked towards the edge, crouched down, as my eyes scanned the scene bellow me. There was a woman that I haven't seen before, walking casually, leaving her car behind. She has shoulder length dirty blond hair, tan skin, slim figure, mid-twenties, and light-green eyes. She wore all black and to my shock, carrying a black rifle gun and a flashlight. She had to be a hunter, maybe the one that Chris warned me about.

I heard a deep growl to my left as I turned my head. It was an alpha werewolf. The wolf growled again, but at something or someone else. I followed the line of vision and saw the following form of a shifted Derek Hale.

BAM!

The sudden sound of a gunshot echoed in the air. I look to the side and saw Derek roll down from a roof of a building not far from us onto the ground, with the female holding her gun below us. Once the Alpha saw I was no longer looking at him, he quickly jumped over me and ran away, until I couldn't see it in anymore.

I cursed softly, knowing that I couldn't chase after the Alpha, before going to check on Derek. Once my feet hit the ground, I quickly made willed myself to shift back to normal as I ran to where Derek fell. I soon found him sitting up, leaning against a wooden pillar, and grimacing painfully. I knelt next to him and saw that there was a bullet wound on his arm, which gave out a wisp of blue smoke, glowing in the dark.

Derek's head snapped up when he heard me, his eyes flashing electric blue. I grabbed his arm and analyzed the wound as I covered his mouth with a hand of mine. The bullet was still in his arm and didn't went through the limb. Derek's chest rise up and down, his breath coming out in labor breaths, and sweat glisten his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Derek growled at me, through the pain.

"I heard gunshots and came to check it out." I told him. "I'm Scott's older brother."

Derek leaned his head back on the pillar, his eyes drooping down. I carefully shook his shoulders. "I'm going to have to take the bullet out, alright?" He nodded his head. "After I take the bullet out, I'm going to give out a distraction while you make a run for it."

I grabbed a knife from my ankle sheath and gave it to Derek, who put the hilt in his teeth. I grabbed his arm and positioned the knife from my belt on the wound. I took a deep breath, before I began to dig my knife in the bullet wound. Derek growled through the knife in his mouth, his eyes flashing electric blue and his fangs coming out.

My face scrunched up in concentration, my hold on Derek arm tightening as he squirmed in pain. Dark blood, stained my hands and the knife, as I continued to dig through his flesh for the bullet. After a few sounds of squishing flesh and growls from Derek, I finally managed to take out the bullet from his arm. I grabbed the crumpled bullet in my hand and threw it away from us.

Derek sighed in relief, leaning back against the pillar. I cleaned the blood from my knife and my hands on my jacket. I sheathed both of my knives and help Derek up on his feet. He wobbled on his feet and heavily leaned on the pillar. The wound still hasn't healed yet and purple veins started to form around the wound.

"I'll distract the hunter, while you make a run for it." I told him, already starting to walk away.

"Thank you." I heard him say to my back as he made his way out of sight.

The corner of my lips moved up slightly, knowing that if he really knew why I was here, he would've tried to kill me instead of thanking me. If he really knew that I was an alpha of a different breed, he might not have accepted my presence. But because he was so blinded by pain, his senses were all over the place, preventing him from possibly realizing what exactly I was, and how much of a threat I was to him.

With that, I sprinted to where the female human was at before taking cover behind a building as another car pulled up. To my surprise, it was Chris Argent who stormed out of his car, grabbing the woman arm anxiously. "Get in!" He demanded of her.

"Not even a 'Nice to see you'?" Kate shot back.

"All I've got at the moment is 'please put the assault rifle away before someone notices'." Chris Argent, hissed at her angrily, checking around for any more people.

She just scoff. "That's the brother I love." She said before checking around her and looking back to him to whisper softly. "Chris, there were two of them." The woman told him.

"The Alpha?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me." The mystery woman retorted.

"One of them was going to lead us to the others. He can't do that, if he's dead."

The female hunter gave him a look. "I can't help kill either of them if one of them kill's me first."

Chris looked away from her, thinking. "How long will it take?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I'll give him 48 hours tops. If that."

"You think he is still out here?"

The woman scoffed again. "With a shot like that, he should barely be walking."

Chris nodded, taking out a gun from the inside of his coat, and the both of them started walking in opposite of my direction.

* * *

Just before closing time later on that day, I made sure to stop by the animal clinic that my brother worked at. His boss, Deaton is an Emissary (advisor of the supernatural) and has been since he was young. I had run across him during one of my hunting trips with the Winchesters.

I was more than surprised to see Stiles standing over Derek with a bone saw in his hands. "What the fuck is going on in here?" I almost yelled out as I pulled the saw away from Stiles before anything else could happen.

"Chase?" Stiles asked, seeming that my appearance truly puzzled him.

"Yes, Stiles it's me. Are you going to fill me in on why you were holding a bone saw over Derek Hale, just now?" I asked in exasperation.

Before he could explain himself, I could hear footsteps in the hallway and looked over to where Scott had just rushed in with a bronze bullet casing in his hand. "What are you doing here little brother? Because I know that if Deaton isn't here, then neither should you."

"Chase?" Scott replied, not answering my question as he took in my appearance.

I guess Scott was super shocked at his eyes were seeing. Derek was hunched over a metal table, shirt-less, arm out which has a blue cord wrapped tightly around his bicep, and looks like he isn't get any better. No, the bigger shock is probably me holding a bone saw, dangerously close to Stiles' arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott shouted at Stiles and I.

Stiles only laughed in relief, tossing the saw far away from him. "Oh thank the gods, you just prevented a life-time of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek gasped in pain.

"Yeah." Scott told him as he grabbed the bullet out of his pocket and gave it to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked curiously.

Derek blinked feverishly, swaying a bit. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna…" he didn't finish his sentence as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry Derek" I apologized, before I brought my arm back and punched him across the face. The werewolf's head snapped to the side and he snapped opened his eyes, regaining consciousness. Derek blinked a couple times and I helped him get back on his feet. Derek leaned on the metal table and made a weak motion for the bullet.

"Give it to me," he demanded weakly to Scott for the bullet, as I steadied him when he started to sway again. Derek brought the bullet up, biting the top off with his teeth, and letting out a pile of what looked like gunpowder and wolfs bane.

I stepped back, as we all watched Derek pile the substance together, bringing out a lighter, and lighting it up. It sparked angrily, like fireworks. It started to smoke. Derek pushed the substance in his hands and with no hesitations, pushed the substance into the bullet wound. It started to smoke and Derek let out a loud scream, stumbling back and falling to the ground.

Derek arched his back, as he roared in pain. The wound started to heal rapidly. The black veins and the blood going away, faint blue smoke coming out before the wound magically disappeared, like it was never there in the first place.

"That. Was. Awesome. Yes!" Stiles cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Scott and I gave him a strange look.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek, who slowly started to get back to his feet.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek snapped.

"And he's back ladies and gentlemen. I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles piped up, before hiding behind me at the glare Derek shot at him.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave me alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad-"

But I cut off Scott's ranting with a look. "No, you will stay away from them, including their daughter Allison."

Scott gave me a look, along with Derek as he looked at me suspiciously. "What aren't you telling us? More importantly, what aren't you telling your brother?"

I knew that it wouldn't do me any good to lie in a room with two werewolves, so I went with the truth. "During the time I was out of the Marines, I was found by a pair of hunters, the Winchester brothers. They took me under their wing and I learned how to be a hunter. And with the death of Laura Hale, they showed up at the high school since they knew I would be there to surprise Scott. I have an agreement with the Argent family that I would help them find the one that killed your sister, Derek. But since Kate Argent is back, I have been told to stay clear of the house."

"Do they know that Scott is a werewolf?" Stiles questioned.

"They do." I replied with a nod.

"Did you come back home to find out who killed Derek's sister, or was it really to come back home?" Scott asked, his voice shaking as he didn't look at me.

I looked away for a second before answering. "Both." I answered truthfully. "Originally, I was here to surprise you and our mother, but when I learned of Derek's sister's death, I had to come earlier than I anticipated."

"I cant believe you! You told the hunters what I was and everything after I trusted you!" Scott yelled.

"If I hadn't told them and they found out on their own, you would be dead by now! I told them to keep you safe!" I retorted angrily.

Scott only shook his head at me as he grabbed Stiles' arm before walking out of the clinic wordlessly.

"Thank you for helping me." Derek said, breaking the silence.

I looked at him, sizing him up. "I need you to help keep Scott safe."

"He doesn't want my help." Derek pointed out.

I huffed as I turned away. "He'll die without it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**2 months later**

**Chase POV**

"I want nothing to do with you." Those had been the last words that Scott had spoken to me in the past couple of months since I revealed why I was truly back. Everything in Beacon Hills had taken a path of silence for the past two months, which was very strange. There was no other sightings or hearings of strange things at night. Nor was there anymore killings in the night, either animal or human for that matter.

But I was on my way over to a nearby movie rental place. I was watching a show that I hadn't seen. It was a TV show called Star Wars: The Clone Wars that had come out after I had joined the armed forces.

I arrived behind the movie rental store, stuffing my hands in my hoodie. I walked to the front, surprised to see that it is still open at this hour. I was even more surprised to see a familiar person in her car at the parking lot. Lydia Martin. I rolled my eyes when I saw her taking pictures of herself in the car, puckering her lips out. And if Lydia is here, then so is Jackson.

Thank the gods.

I made my way towards the entrance doors. But I stopped when I saw the lights flicker, alarms going off in my head. I took a glance back to the car before opening the doors and making my way inside the establishment quietly.

A sudden heartbeat made me duck as a large paw swiped through the air, narrowly missing my neck. I shifted instantly, growing my own set of claws, standing in a defensive position across from the Beast Alpha in front of me. He snarled at me, letting his eyes glow a solid red, trying to intimidate me.

But I smiled back at him, revealing my own set of red slits for eyes, thoroughly shocking the alpha in front of me. I let out of deep and low growl that made the ground slightly shake as the werewolf made a step forward closer to me.

A gasp to my right, made me realize that Jackson was still here. More importantly, he was fully aware that there were two growling creatures in front of him. The Beast Alpha tried to take a step closer to my friend, but I snapped my teeth and blocked him off.

With a huff, and a thunderous roar, he charged me and knocked me into the bookcase behind me, tipping it over and on top of Jackson. Then he took it as his chance to flee, so he burst out through the store windows. I could hear Lydia's scream so loud that for a second, I thought she had busted my ear drums.

I quickly scrambled on my feet, ignoring the cuts from the glass on my hands, leaving the movies on the floor. Taking a glance over at Lydia, I made my way over to where Jackson was still stuck. But I made sure to shift back to my normal appearance, so nothing could be traced back to me.

I followed the noise of struggling, Jackson's heart beating super-fast. I soon found Jackson on the ground; his legs stuck under a shelf. "Jackson! You alright?" I yelled out.

"Yeah. Just get this thing off of me." He grunted as he searched for a better handhold.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted the thing off of Jackson, standing it back straight up. Jackson stood up on his feet, grasping my arm in thanks as he raced off into the parking lot. He must've realized that Lydia was still there, and probably was freaking out.

It was then that I noticed a fallen ladder on the floor. Turning around, I saw a pair of feet. Slowly making my way over, I sighed when I saw him. The store manager. He was just lying on the ground, with a pool of blood surrounding him, his throat slashed open, dead.

I quickly called 911, telling them that there was a murder in the movie rental store. Soon enough, the entire parking lot was swarmed with police cars and ambulances. The police wrapped crime tape around the store as people started to show up.

Jackson really just wanted to go home but the paramedics wouldn't let him. They used tweezers to pluck out the glass that dug through his skin, washing off the small amount of blood before wrapping it with a white bandage.

I didn't blame him for being in a crappy mood.

"Why can't your simple brains get this? We just want to go home. Our car is right there. I already told you, we are fine!" Jackson shouted at the paramedics with Lydia holding tightly onto Jackson.

As if things couldn't get any worse, it did. The sheriff police cruiser parked right in front of us. Sheriff Stilinski got out of the car and started to send out orders. "Why the hell can't I just go home?! I'm fine!" Jackson shouted at Sheriff Stilinski when he walked up to us.

"I hear you, but the EMT's says you hit your head pretty hard. We just want to make sure you don't have a concussion." Sheriff Stilinski explained to him.

"What part of I'm fine are you having problem grasping? I want to go home." Jackson told Sheriff Stilinski.

"I understand that-"

But Jackson cut him off. "Actually I don't think you do. What part of…I WANT TO GO HOME! Don't you seem to understand?!" Jackson yelled in Sheriff Stilinski face.

My annoyance and patience finally reached their limit. I firmly stepped in between the Sheriff and Jackson, pushing the teenager back softly. "Sherriff let him go home, I will answer your questions considering that we both experienced the same thing. Just let them go." The Sherriff nodded and apologized to Jackson. And in turn, he thanked me again for my help.

Seeing Jackson the next day after school, further cemented that what happened last night was going to change the course of the near future. Because now, my plan involving Jackson was falling into place. All that needed to happen was for him to find out what I am, compared to what Scott is and everything will work out. I know Jackson, and I know what he wants more than any-thing.

Jackson looked as if he had seen an entire group of ghosts. Not just that he had seen them, but they wouldn't leave him alone all night. I'm talking fully bloodshot eyes, unruly hair, and his clothes looked extremely wrinkled, so much unlike his normal self.

I strode up to him and slowly laced a soft hand on his shoulder as I looked into his eyes. "Hey man, you had a rough night last night. I got your back." I slowly said to him, that way he could understand what I was saying to him in his delayed state of mind. He only nodded shakily back at me before walking towards the locker room to get changed for practice.

* * *

**Stiles POV**

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton shouted over his shoulder.

I quickly ran over as Derek set Deaton back down, but not before knocking Deaton out by punching him in the face. "Stop! Stop!" I shouted, standing protectively in front of Deaton.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but when he's unconscious, he can't!" Derek yelled at us.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I shouted back at him. "What are you talking about?!" I quickly bent down and ripped off the rope on Deaton's hands behind his back. Derek stepped away from us a bit as I grabbed a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol before handing it off to stiles as he set to work. In a few moments, Stiles was cleaning the blood from Deaton face as I watch Derek pace in front of us before stopping, marching towards us.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked his with his usual scowl.

"Just give us an hour."

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott muttered to Derek as we made our way into the parking lot of the vet clinic.

Soon enough, my Jeep parked in front of the school late at night, where nobody is here. Jumping out of the car, I flipped on my hoodie as we walked to the trunk. "This is a terrible idea." Scott sighed, his breath appearing in front of his face cause of the very cold temperature.

"All of our ideas are terrible ideas." I reminded him.

He gave me a fake smile which I returned. "Yeah, I know," Scott rubbed his hands.

"But we're still going to do it?" I asked him.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott retorted half-heartedly.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it goes away."

"Let's just make sure we can actually get inside," Scott said anxiously.

As I took out a pair of bolt cutters from his trunk, Derek's car showed up, parking next to my Jeep. "He's here." I stated out loud to Scott as he turned around.

We walked up the sleek black car as Derek got out of his car. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back."

Bending down to see, I groaned when I saw Deaton tied up in duct tape in the back seat. Derek even went as far as to duct tape his mouth. The only thing left was a sack covering his face and stealing his wallet and we are in our way to jail.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." I stated sarcastically. "Five stars hotel worthy. Let me guess, instead of a mint on the pillow, it's a knuckle sandwich instead." I added on to my previous statement.

Scott patted my shoulder, and the both of us headed to the school building.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" Derek asked us.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha." Scott explain as we stopped in our tracks. "So I'm going to see if you're right."

After a couple minutes later, the intercom came on. I was instead met with a deep, loud, and animalistic howl that sound like a monster.

"What the hell was that?!" Derek yelled at Scott when we came back.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said, looking proud of himself.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was, awesome." I said the last word in a singing tone as he gave Scott a high-five.

"Shut up." Derek huffed at me with an eye roll.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." I retorted.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked Derek pointing behind the older male.

"What?" Derek asked, whipping back to the Camaro. The door was wide open. And Deaton wasn't in the car.

"I didn't do anything." Derek defended himself. It got quiet for a couple of minutes as we tried to figure out how Deaton got out without making a sound.

Next thing I knew, Derek who was beside me, was up in the air, dark red blood spluttering out of his mouth like a waterfall. My eyes widen in horror as I stared into those blood red eyes. It was the Alpha. It had dug it's claws really deep into Derek's back.

"Derek!" I shouted, ready to run to him but Scott grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away.

Still staring at Derek, I ran with Scott and Stiles towards the doors. The last thing I saw of Derek was him being tossed to a wall, falling to the ground, and his eyes wide open. He was barely alive. The two of us opened the doors and hauled ourselves in, slamming our backs to the doors. The only thing I could hear was our heavy breathing, our heartbeats, as the Alpha was at the other side of these doors. We stared at each other and one thing crossed over our faces.

_We're so dead._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Stiles POV**

"We need a plan." I decided.

"I know…" Scott panted as he trailed off, looking around us.

"I hate your boss." I blurted out.

"What?" Scott asked in a confused tone.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." I continued to rant.

"No he's not the alpha," Scott defended.

"Oh, come on." I looked at him in disbelief. "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?!"

"A very, horrible coincidence." Scott defended.

"He killed Derek." I tried to reason with him.

But Scott wasn't having it. "Derek is not dead." He stated firmly.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay?!" I slammed my hand down. "That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and we're next!"

"Stiles, if you don't shut up right now then I'm going to knock you out and leave you here!" Scott shouted. "And we are not going to die."

"Okay, just... What are we going to do?" I asked Scott

"We get to your Jeep, and figure it out from there." He replied.

When we agreed on this 10-second plan that we just made up, we left the desk and walked to-wards the windows. Scott was about to open them but I stopped him. "No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it." Scott replied.

"And create a lot of noise for the alpha to hear us? I don't think so." I shook my head.

Scott sighed. "Then we run really fast."

We looked at where my Jeep was at. "Stiles, what happened to your car?" Scott asked me slowly.

"What?" I scrunched up his face to the window to get a better look at my car.

"What's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asked again.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with my car."

"Really? Because it's all bent up." I heard Scott reply.

"Like, dented?"

"Duck!" I heard Scott shout.

Next thing I knew, something crashed through the glass windows, glass going everywhere. Some of the shards pricked my skin. I tried to raise my arms up to protect my face but something heavy hit me straight in the chest. The force literally knocked the wind out of me as I was pushed backward. My legs hit a desk and I rolled backward, knocking down a couple of desks with me.

I groaned out in pain as the side of my head slammed on the tile floor. Blinking my eyes a bit as everything started to spin, I slowly pushed myself on my elbows. I wheezed out a cough, trying to get air back in my lungs. Dusting the shards of glass off of my jacket, I looked down at the thing that knocked me down on the ground. I was expecting a demonic werewolf baby or something even scarier. It was even worse, a car battery.

I turned the car battery in my hands, noticing the wire sticking out of it. My fingers traced the jagged claw marks that were left on the car battery. I placed a hand over my eyes as Scott flashed his light towards me.

"I think I've found the problem to your Jeep, Stiles." He whispered towards me.

I only looked back at him in exasperation. "Really. I don't need your sarcasm right now." I snapped at him, turning the car battery over in my hands.

We just barely left the classroom and running up a set of stairs when my ears perked up as I heard a distant ringtone somewhere in the school. Which means someone was inside the building. Scott, also hearing the ringtone, stopped. A panicked look stretched across our faces.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott panted.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." I said nodding.

"I know that ring," Scott said, realization was written all over his face. "That's Allison's phone."

I felt the color drain out of my face as more of my friend's lives are being risked. "Allison? What is she doing here?" I asked Scott.

"Like I have a clue," Scott freaked out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I tried to calm him down. "We don't even know that's even Allison. A lot of people have the same ringtone. First off, who else would be here at this time besides the janitors? Maybe the alpha is trying to trick us and setting up a trap for you." I continued.

"What if it isn't?! What if she's in trouble?!" Scott went to a full-blown panic attack.

Seeing no other option, we rushed towards the lobby. "Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott ran to Allison, and hugged her in relief.

"Because you asked me to?" She trailed off, looking at him in confusion.

Scott and I looked at each other in confusion. Derek broke Scott's phone. So Scott couldn't have told Allison. "I asked you to?" Scott repeated in confusion.

"Did you get a message to come here?" I asked her, walking towards her.

She nodded her head, taking out her phone and showing it to us. Scott, Stiles, and I looked at each other. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked Scott.

"Because I didn't, I don't even have my phone with me." Scott told her.

"Did you drive here?" I quickly asked her, trying to form a plan to escape.

"Jackson did, and Lydia. What's going on?! Who sent this text?!" Alison quickly fired off a series of questions.

My head snapped to the side when I heard doors opening. I rubbed my face stressing out as Jackson and Lydia Martin walked towards us. "Finally," Lydia sighed. "Can we go now?"

We all stopped moving when we heard loud noise coming from the ceiling. We all glanced at each other fearfully as the noise continues. I saw Alison grasping Scott's hand in fear. I stiffened when I felt a petite hand slipping through my hand, the other gripping on my jacket. I looked down and saw it was Lydia Martin and her annoyed stoic look was gone. Scott and I looked at each other.

It was the alpha above us in the ceiling. "Run!" I wasted no time in shouting at everybody.

But before we could even start to run, someone tackled the creature as it dropped down in front of us. The momentum of the tackle, brought the two of them into a nearby classroom. So we took that as our cue to take off and flee.

* * *

**Chase POV**

"Who are you?" The Beast Alpha in front of me asked as we stepped away from each other after recovering from when I tackled him.

"Someone that holds far more power than you." I taunted, baring my own set of red slits for eyes as my teeth lengthened out to almost foot-long daggers.

"W-what e-even are you?" The werewolf asked as he took a step back nervously.

"He's part dragon." A voice to my right spoke out, making me let out a playful scoff. "Sorry I'm late. My superiors were taking too long." Castiel said as he stepped into my line of sight, an angel blade in his left hand.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago Castiel. And by the way, why are you lying about being held by your superiors? You are the head of your group, you big dork." I teased with a chuckle.

"He's just grumpy that's all." Dean's voice came out from behind the werewolf. "Don't move wolf." He said, holding up the Colt, a silver bullet already loaded in the chamber and cocked it.

"Took you boys long enough to get here. Now let's see who's wearing the fur." I remarked. The werewolf in question let out a low warning growl, but it was overcome by my growl as it reverberated off of the school walls. But after looking between the three of us, he huffed and shifted back to normal.

"Peter Hale." Dean realized, informing Castiel and I who this person was. "You look pretty good for someone that was almost burned alive a couple of years ago. Your nurses must be worried."

But a pained shout caught my ears from further inside the building. It was my brother, Scott. He was injured, I could hear his heartbeat rapidly beating. I turned back to the duo and they gave me a nod.

**Scott POV**

"That's really strange." I murmured as I picked myself off of the floor.

"I agree with you there." A voice from behind me made me snap my head around. It was the mystery man. But his entire face was clouded by a black cloth mask. One that completely covered his face, only leaving two slits for his eyes. But this was actually a good time to fully see the appearance of this person.

He was standing at just over six foot four inches tall and he was wearing a set of black hunting gear. "Are you done checking me out yet?" He asked, bringing me out of my staring.

"Who are you? And why are you even here?" I asked him again.

"I thought that I already told you that I have a vested interest in keeping you alive. You are a newly turned beta. You'll need some help in making sure that your mother and you, yourself, aren't killed. I know the grief in losing family, beta. It's something that sticks with you. And I don't want for your mother to have to grieve over losing her son, especially to something that she wouldn't understand." He tried to change the subject subtly.

But I could see through it and quickly turned it back around onto him. "You still haven't told me who you are?"

He only let out a low chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. But when he suddenly glanced over to my right, I tried to see what he was looking at. When I turned back around, he was gone from my sight. He used that as a distraction to escape my questions. "Ah crap."

I was cut off as sudden sounds of sirens started to cut in all around me. I winced in pain at the continuation of the loud and constant shrill sounds. But I was quickly able to put it into the back of my mind as I heard Stiles' voice talking to his father. And behind them, I heard Chase was standing there in his Sherriff uniform, talking to Lydia and Jackson to get their statements.

I didn't hesitate as I rushed out of the gym. I needed to make sure that Allison was safe, as well as the others. But mainly to make sure that Allison and Stiles were safe. I threw the doors open and sighed in relief when I saw the both of them unharmed.

"Scott, are you alright?" My brother asked, resting a hand on my shoulder as he came up to me.

I looked back to him, only to glance over his shoulder, to see two men standing off to the side in the distance. But they were looking right at me, neither of them looked like the person I had just spoken too, but it could've been a trick of the light.

"Scott, are you alright?" Chase asked me again, shaking my shoulder.

I looked back at him. "Yes. I'm just shaken a little. I thought I saw something." I muttered.

"I'll drive you home." He said, looking over to where I was looking at, but the men in the distance were gone. Chase kept a firm, but comforting grip on my shoulder as he led me over to his squad car to take me back home.

**A/N: So this is kinda a filler chapter...you can skip if you want...no hard feelings**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**1 week later**

**3rd POV**

Jackson was at the local hospital for complaints concerning his shoulder and back. He's been suffering from numerous nightmares. It had all started when Derek was shot by Kate Argent with a wolfs-bane bullet, and the beta had a run-in with the pissed off lacrosse captain.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

The bell had just rang as students rushed to their classes. Derek is wandering through the halls of Beacon Hills High School, which apparently no one of authority finds weird. He's pale and sweating, and people knock into him because he's moving so slowly. He recognizes Jackson, likely from the lacrosse field, and goes up to him. "You know where Scott McCall is?" Derek asked, grabbing the teenager's shirt, as if trying to stabilize himself.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Jackson retorted.

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once." Derek replied, his eyes narrowing.

"How about this? I'll tell you where to find him if you tell me what drugs you've been selling to him." Jackson reasoned, taking a closer step to the werewolf and lowering his voice slightly.

Derek only looks at him like he has no idea what he's talking about, but when Jackson names a few steroids; Derek tries to leave. But Jackson steps in front of him and suggests that he stop sampling the merchandise because he looks so terrible. Derek makes another attempt to leave, but Jackson grabs him to stop him. In less than a second, the werewolf grabs Jackson by the back of the neck and slams him into a locker. His claws come out without meaning to, and he leaves deep wounds in Jackson's neck.

**_Line Break_**

Jackson was explaining why the Hoosiers is the best sports movie ever, although Lydia couldn't care less. She refuses to watch it, and Jackson angrily tells her that he's not watching 'The Notebook' again. She just looks at him, and the next thing he knows is finding himself in the video store asking for help finding the movie. The store is deserted, and a phone continues to ring in the background.

As Jackson walks further into the store, he sees feet sticking out the end of one of the aisles. He approaches slowly and falls back in horror when he finds the store clerk with his throat slashed open. Jackson knocks over the ladder holding up the light fixture, which causes the electricity throughout the store to start flickering.

Jackson hears something in the darkness and turns around to see red glowing eyes. He attempts to hide between some rows of shelves, but the alpha knocks them over like dominoes, and he is caught under one of the displays. He lies perfectly still, gasping, as the alpha draws back the collar of his coat to examine the claw marks that Derek left on him. But when someone else un-expectedly shows up, the alpha quickly leaves him, bursting through the store window.

Later on, in the boys' locker room, Jackson checks on the claw wounds on his neck, which are still red and raw. He starts getting ready but then sees two glowing red eyes in the cloud of steam in the shower. He starts to panic and falls back in fear, only to discover that the dots were from a set of headphones.

Jackson lets out a breath and then turns to see Derek, just standing there as if he suddenly materialized. Jackson stumbles back against a locker. "I-I don't k-know w-where Scott is."

"I'm not here for Scott, I'm here for you. Just tell me what you saw last night." Derek asked.

"I didn't see anything. I swear, I'm not lying." Jackson insisted hurriedly. In response, Derek checks the back of his neck and advises that he have a doctor look at the wounds. But Jackson is too afraid of him to do or say anything about being manhandled.

At lacrosse practice, Coach Bobby Finstock says that because of a pink-eye epidemic, some new people are making first line on a probationary basis.

"These people are making first line because of the new sickness spreading across. Rodriquez, Taylor and…Bilinski." Coach Finnstock reads off the list, squinting to read the last name left on the list before turning to face the guys who made it to first line.

Stiles jumps to his feet in triumph, howling and cheering at hearing his name be called out.

Finstock catches his attention with a shout. "Shut it, Btiles." The rest of the team laughs in amusement at the turn of events.

"Stiles," Scott says, looking over at him.

"It's Biles. Call me Biles or I swear I'll kill you." Stiles says with a happy grin.

"Also, we're changing up our leadership positions to have two co-captains. Jackson, and McCall". Coach Finnstock adds in, taking in Jackson's shocked expression. "Be aware that this is about making everyone act like one big unit, as compared to two different teams."

"Well it makes sense considering that Scott scores the most goals." Danny said, drawing the attention of Jackson's heated glare.

"Oh, is that the opinion of my best friend?" Jackson asks with a scoff.

"The opinion of your best friend is who the hell cares who the team captain is? He's a good player, and you need to seriously get a grip." Danny responded firmly.

It's obvious that Scott isn't as happy as he should be. "I could smell the jealousy coming off of Jackson when the announcements were made. Now he's going to hate me even more now."

**_Line Break_**

"Having a tough day?" Chase asked as he sat down on the bleachers beside Jackson once lacrosse practice had ended. Jackson had stayed back to practice his shots of from different distances.

"I need to tell you something, but only if you don't laugh at me." Chase nodded back so he kept going. "I don't think it was Derek in the school like Stiles and your brother told the cops."

"I don't think it was either." Chase agreed before continuing. "Who do you think it was?"

"Do you believe in ghosts and stuff like that?" Jackson asked nervously.

"Yes. Why?"

"I think it was something that nobody wants to admit." Jackson explained with a sigh.

"Do you think it was something like a werewolf?" I asked curiously.

Jackson looked up at me incredulously. "How did you know that?"

"I've been hunting werewolves for a couple of years and I know the signs of aconite poisoning, which you have. You need to get your back checked out because I can smell the wolfs-bane imbedded in your back." Chase revealed with a knowing look.

Jackson took a step closer with a suspicious frown. "Are you a hunter?"

"I'm much more than a hunter."

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

At the doctor's office that Chase recommended, Jackson is getting the claw wounds on the back of his neck examined. "Do you know what it was that scratched you? Have you been having trouble sleeping lately and had nightmares?" The doctor asks, filling out the form on his clipboard.

"I've been having these weird nightmares about a house on fire, and I can hear screaming coming from inside the building. But I don't recognize the building at all." Jackson replied. "But what do dreams have to do with my wounds?" He asked, playing confused, even though Chase had already explained everything to him the previous day at the lacrosse field.

The doctor grabs a pair of forceps. "In order to give you your answer, I need to take a closer look. So please lie down on your stomach." He instructs as he starts cutting into the wounds, and then starts extracting a long, gnarled strand of wolfs-bane. Jackson screams out in agony at the pain he feels from his back being pulled open by forceps.

Jackson blinks as the doctor telling him he can put his shirt back on. "Your scabs are nothing to worry about. I'm still going to give you some antibiotics. It's because of the aconite poisoning. Since Aconite is another name for wolfs-bane." The doctor explains as he puts the long piece of wolfs-bane out of sight.

On his way out of the hospital, Jackson stops by Melissa McCall's nurse station and asks her if he can use her computer. She replies that a handsome face like his probably doesn't hear "no" very often. He takes it as a compliment and smiles back. When she asks if he's one of Chase's friends, he replies in the affirmative that he is. "He helped me get into playing lacrosse."

When he arrives back at school, Jackson walks straight up to Scott and whispers in his ear. "I know what you are, McCall." Scott tries to play dumb, but Jackson isn't buying it. "So either give me the bite, or I'm going to tell Allison about everything." Jackson bribed, walking away.

Scott immediately finds Stiles to tell him what just happened. "Jackson knows about me."

"Did Jackson actually used the word?" Stiles asks, astonished at the news.

"The implication was pretty clear when he asked for the 'bite'." Scott reasoned.

"Maybe it isn't as bad as it seems because no one would believe him." Stiles said, trying to reassure his best friend. "I'll tell you what, let's come up with a plan after we find out where Derek is hiding." Stiles says, placing a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Except for the fact that it's our quarter finals game tonight and this will be the first game you will actually play in." Scott replies, taking a seat at a nearby lunch table.

It is then that Scott notices that Jackson is staring at them from across the room. Jackson then bites into an apple and watches curiously as Scott reacts to the sound. Knowing that the werewolf could hear him, he proceeds to whisper under his breath, further irritating his rival. Scott tries to pretend that he can't hear him, but Stiles can instantly tell something is wrong.

After the bell rings, Jackson has disappeared from the lunchroom, but he keeps taunting the beta. "What are you going to do about it, McCall? You're a fucking cheater at lacrosse. You are nothing, even with that bite. I will happily ruin any chance you think you have with Allison if I don't get the bite. And then to shove it in your face, I'm going to have sex with her. Hell, I might even turn her once I do get the bite. You never know how generous I'll be feeling at the time."

Scott gets so angry he breaks his lunch tray in half trying to hold his anger in, drawing the attention of everyone around him. Jackson smirks at him from the corner of the lunchroom and crunches into his apple, enjoying the flinch that Scott gave.

"What's up little brother?" Chase asks as he takes a seat next to him at the lunch table. The reason why he was at the high school was because he just finished talking with the principal and administration about what happened during that night, a week ago.

"Jackson knows about the bite." Scott revealed.

"Well, considering that he was cornered at the rental movie place months ago, I'm not surprised that he hasn't figured out about anything else going on in this town." Chase evaded the unspoken question and gave Allison a nod. She gave him a soft smile before turning around to face Lydia.

"Can I ask you a question about your time overseas?" Scott asked his brother suddenly.

Chase straightened up in his seat instantly and tensed. "What do you want to know about?"

"Why did you only serve for part of your contract? You signed a contract for four years, but you only served one tour. How was that allowed?" Scott questioned, confused.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Chase POV_**

Ice-cold water woke me up as I was dumped into a large vat of chilling water. I coughed out in pain as water stream-lined up my nose and mouth. "What's going on?" I asked, groaning softly.

"Look at your alpha!" A commanding voice from my right shouted at me. I instantly reacted and turned my head to face him, scared of what might happen if I didn't cooperate.

"That's a good beta." A voice from my left sounded out, but I didn't turn, fearing that I would be beaten for turning away from the person in front of me.

"Shift." The person in front of me commanded, his tone becoming deeper. "SHIFT!"

**_Flashback End_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh just a head's up, if you're not a fan of yaoi (boyxboy), save yourself the trouble and don't read this chapter. Because if you leave a review or comment on how I didn't give you a warning...you have no one to blame but yourself. And if you got a problem with gays, shove off!**

**Chapter 10**

**Nighttime**

**Chase POV**

Tracking him through sense of smell, I found Derek bringing Jackson to the Hale House. "Go on inside." Derek instructed as he looked around outside the house for any threats. He couldn't see me as I was up in the trees, waiting to see what was about to go down.

"What's inside the house?" Jackson asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Everything you want." Derek claimed, letting Jackson fall for the bait.

When Jackson opens the door, Derek claps him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." He said, trying to get the jock to calm down a little. But my eyes narrowed as I knew what was about to happen.

As Derek turns around, Jackson realizes that there's no one else there and no one else coming to possibly save him. He backs away and starts to plead for his life. At that moment, I jumped down off the trees, and burst into the room.

"Stand down Derek!" I yelled out.

"This doesn't concern you." Derek yelled back as he lunged at me from the top of the stairway.

Instead of ducking the swing, I caught him by the throat and held him up in the air. I could feel myself start to shift, scales starting to cover my skin as my eyes turned to blood red slits.

At that exact moment, a flash bomb arrow takes out the front door, making all of us duck and take cover. I took my chance to help Jackson get away. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a room to the back of the house. Meanwhile Derek was left to dodge bullets for a few seconds before he rushed outside to confront the attackers himself.

"What the hell just happened?" Jackson exclaimed as I led him out of the house. "Who are you?"

I shifted back to normal. "Chase?" Jackson asked in confusion as he looked me over. "What are you doing here? Is that what you meant by being more than a hunter?!"

"Be quiet so we don't get shot!" I hissed at him, silencing his shouts. I was trying to get him to stop yelling, that way the hunters wouldn't find us as well.

That seemed to get his attention as he stopped talking and saw where I kept looking back. "Are those hunters?" Jackson asked, taking a step back.

"Yes. The Argent family is compiled of hunters." I informed as we watched the group of hunters leave the house with Derek tied up and unconscious. "Follow me and keep your mouth shut if you want to get out of this alive." I instructed as I started to make my way out of the view of the Hale house.

Once we got into the backwoods part of the forest, Jackson grabbed my shoulder. "Chase, are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Why would you go to Derek for the bite? He wouldn't give it to you, even if you out him as the murderer with solid evidence that he's the one that did it." I retorted, getting into Jackson's face.

"Do you remember how it felt to be the best lacrosse player in Beacon Hills before we were embarrassed at Nationals? I've lost everything I once had because of your brother's abilities since he got the bite." Jackson confessed with a deep sigh. "I just want that power back again."

**Warning: Not-exactly consensual sex at first.**

**3rd POV**

At his confession, Chase could feel the dragon inside of him break free. He couldn't help but gasp out in pain as his limbs started to elongate out to start his shift. "Run…Jackson."

Jackson gave him a confused look and stood his ground. "What's wrong?"

"Run! Get…out of here." Chase trailed off, slowly losing himself to the inner dragon. In less than a second, Chase held Jackson's arms above his head. The dragon was panting hard as sweat poured down his face in thick streams. Chase roared loud, right in his face and Jackson let out a small yelp.

"Please…Chase…" Jackson knew that he probably sounded pathetic, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Chase's face was contorted in horrible fury, his lips were pulled back exposing his fangs.

But slowly, Jackson saw as Chase's expression changed, from something angry to something pained. His scaly features pulled away until all that Jackson saw was Chase, his eyes were bunched together and his entire body was shaking.

Slowly, Jackson started shuffling himself backwards, out from under Chase. He slid slowly on his back and when his feet passed Chase's thighs he turned and pulled himself forward with his arms as he tried to scramble away.

But Chase grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him roughly back, flipped him onto his back and raised his clawed hand. Jackson closed his eyes and waited for the blow. He heard Chase growl as he swung, felt as the claws skimmed over his body, his shirt was ripped off and flew away, but his flesh was left intact.

"Why don't you listen?! I fucking told you, I told you to run!" Chase was yelling and slamming his fists next to Jackson's head and all the frightened boy could do was watch.

"You smell…so good." Chase suddenly blurted out, surprising Jackson as he bent forward and pressed his forehead against Jackson's bare chest. The jock turned his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his brain from processing what it was seeing and feeling.

Chase took a deep whiff of Jackson, his nose was pressed tight against the teen's chest and inhaled, and then he moaned. It was a sound that completely shocked Jackson back to attention, made him painfully aware of his ripped shirt, and the sweat on his skin, and, absurdly, the fact that he hadn't showered since the day before.

"Gods, your skin is so soft." Chase babbled, rubbing his face across Jackson's chest, sniffing and humming. Jackson flinched and tried to push Chase away when he felt the moist wet heat of a tongue drag across his skin.

Chase grabbed his arms and held them over his head, he gave Jackson a pointed look, which instantly turned pained and remorseful, and Jackson wasn't sure how he felt.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Jax. I can't, I can't stop. It hurts so much…and you smell so good." Chase whispered, licking another stripe across Jackson's chest.

"Okay I don't know, just, just give me some time and I-I…Chase!" Jackson was babbling, he knew he wasn't going to get away, not anymore, what he didn't know was that Chase could make him feel so…so…hot.

Chase then began licking Jackson's lips and whimpering, begging to let him in. Everywhere he was touching him felt amazingly cool as Chase's saliva prickled in the cold air. Jackson wanted it, whatever Chase was preparing to give him, something inside him had burst in a giant wall of want so big he couldn't help letting out a small whimper of his own. He opened his mouth, just a crack, but that was all Chase needed and soon Jackson had a mouthful of scaly tongue as it explored every crevice of his mouth.

Chase slowly coaxed Jackson's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it, massaged it, enjoying the feeling of the teen taking over the kiss. Jackson kissed Chase back with all he could, he thought of Lydia, and how he had started to lose feelings for her since Chase had gotten back. It was almost as if he felt everything he used to feel for the young adult had come back and started to doubt every part of his current relationship with the redhead girl.

As if by some predetermined decision, Chase suddenly broke away from the kiss and rose, Jackson noticed how calm Chase looked as he slowly pulled off Jackson's shoes, folded and stuffed each sock in a shoe before tossing them away. Chase moved on and slowly unbuckled Jackson's belt, and the whole time the dragon watched his face, looking for any sign that Jackson wanted to stop, something to tell him that he was going too far, but saw none.

Chase unbuttoned the teen's jeans with hands that were suddenly trembling, he was nervous and overcome by hormones, and knew there was nothing he could do to stop. He ignored the mound of flesh that pressed against his hands as he lowered the boy's zipper and then pulled off the pants. He tossed those aside and then just breathed to keep himself from getting overwhelmed.

"Chase." Jackson gasped, startling Chase out of his reverie, the teen was blushing, and his normally confident manor seemed to be reduced completely. "I-I want to help."

Chase didn't need to hear that, though it made the dragon inside him growl with pleasure and anticipation, it made his skin catch fire and it made him dive down and wrap his mouth around the mound of smooth fabric that was wrapped around Jackson's dick, and he sucked, ripping a completely slutty moan out of Jackson's mouth.

Chase grabbed the hem of Jackson's underwear and pulled them off and threw them aside before diving back in, taking the jock's firm flesh in his mouth and sucking. "Fuck." Jackson gasped as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Chase sunk down on his dick, all the way down. Chase bobbed up and down as Jackson moaned and tried to fight off his approaching orgasm.

From the pockets of his jeans, Chase pulled out a bottle of lube, even in his animal haze he'd had a gut feeling to grab the small bottle from his bedside table this morning. Chase covered his fingers in the slick liquid while sucking on Jackson's dick, slowly circled the teen's hole.

Jackson wasn't totally aware of what Chase was doing, his body was on overload, all the sensations were driving him wild and it wasn't until the former marine sunk a finger all the way inside him did he realize what was going on. A finger slowly turned into two and Jackson involuntarily began to raise his hips to give Chase better access.

Chase moved on to three fingers and was deep throating Jackson as best he could, he sucked hard and massaged the flesh with his tongue and took cues from Jackson's whimpering and moaning.

"I'm close!" At the cry, Chase pulled off Jackson's dick, waiting for the teen to calm down and ease away from his impending orgasm. Chase lifted Jackson's hips and placed the teen's legs on his shoulders before he lined himself up, it was time, he couldn't wait any longer, it was miracle he'd waited at all.

When Chase looked at him for permission, Jackson gave it with a nod of his head and felt as the former marine slowly sunk into him in one fluid motion. To his surprise it didn't really hurt, Chase had prepared him too well for that. Instead, Jackson felt full, so fucking amazing, he felt the give and pull of his ass and its rim as it clung to Chase and it was all so new and so…so…perfect.

Chase started a slow easy pace that quickly became something more, something faster and harsher, until the loud slap of flesh echoed around the trees. Chase gnashed his teeth as his dragon rose to the surface and tried to take over. But through sheer willpower, Chase refused, he wouldn't turn, not within Jackson, not unless he asked, he wouldn't hurt him.

Jackson couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, all he could do was feel the rolling pleasure of his body, the hard slap of Chase's torso as it slammed into his ass and the way the dick curved to steamroll his prostate. It didn't exactly make him feel good, not instantly, instead it felt like something inside him was filling up, reaching a point where Jackson felt he would explode, he knew it was soon, he was ready, but something was missing.

"Chase…please!"

Chase could feel his own orgasm building and his instincts took over, unable to stop his inner dragon from taking over as he heard the teen cry out, burying himself deep inside Jackson, as far as he could, and then leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the neck of Jackson as his knot filled with blood and locked the two together. When Jackson announced his orgasm with a loud moan, Chase came with him, until his vision went white and his body collapsed onto the boy beneath him.

Jackson's eyes went wide when he felt Chase's dick getting bigger, expanding to the point that it started to hurt, but what Jackson mostly felt was the incredible feeling of electricity coursing his body, tingling his skin, and it was all so amazing and powerful, and it was his first time getting fucked, but he would always remember this moment, always. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck as his vision was filled with white and dark spots.

Chase slowly rolled Jackson around his knot, positioned them until he was able to spoon the teen, lying on the ground among dead leaves. His dick stayed painfully hard and fat, Chase wasn't used to the feeling of his knot, it was completely foreign, to have a hard on and feel it get even harder, even bigger, and the sensitivity, it was overpowering. Chase could feel orgasm after orgasm course through his body, he was filling Jackson up with his seed and it was pure bliss.

Jackson didn't speak, he couldn't, his brain had short circuited with intense pleasure and joy. He could only focus on the way Chase kept twitching inside of him, or the hand that was rubbing up and down his torso, from his abs up to his chest, and the way Chase kept nuzzling his neck, it all made Jackson feel…cherished. It had been far too long since Jackson had felt that way.

Chase kissed the back of his neck and lightly kissed the bite he'd place there, his mark, his mate.

**End of SMUT**

**Sorry for being away for so long...college and work is a real big pain when they want to be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**3rd POV**

"Mhm." Jackson grunted in his sleep as he tried to shift onto his side, but a pain in on his lower backside made him snap his eyes open. He looked to the right, only to see Chase beneath him on his back, completely naked. Looking down, Jackson saw that he, himself was also naked, and Chase's dick was inside his ass. "What the hell happened?" He muttered to himself as he looked around to see if anything else would come back.

And like a miracle, everything came back that had happened last night. In a sigh, he rested his head back on Chase's chest and looked down at his stomach, noticing that it was a little more distended than ever. On top of that, he felt really full down there.

Once Jackson made a gasping sound, trying to pull the dick out of his ass, Chase awoke and gripped the teen on top of him, protectively. That motion shifted the dick inside Jackson, making him whimper as it brushed right on his prostate.

In less than a second, Chase pulled his member out of Jackson, ignoring the flood of cum that escaped out of his hole. "Look at me, Jackson." He softly commanded.

Jackson felt an instinct to follow the request and focused fully on Chase. Normally, he might've snapped a retort, but there was an inner voice telling him to follow the order.

Chase placed a hand on the right side of his neck, brushing over the skin, making a shiver go through the teen. "Do you remember what I told you about being more than a hunter?"

Jackson nodded sharply. "I do."

"During my time overseas, I was taken by a group of people that were not normal. What I'm about to tell you is going to sound exceptionally crazy. Even more so, than when you asked about werewolves." Chase warned Jackson, getting a nod to continue. "I'm a draconic hybrid."

"A what?" Jackson questioned seriously.

"Step back so I can show you." Chase said before taking a step back from Jackson, so he wouldn't be hit with the scaly wings. He closed his eyes as he felt himself fully shift as the wings sprouted from his back, his fingers changing into claws and his entire body forming scales.

"Unbelievable." Jackson commented, as he looked at every aspect that had changed about Chase.

Chase turned towards Jackson and placed a clawed hand against his left cheek. "In time, you will be able to do so without trouble. It will take a lot of practice, but the feeling is amazing."

"What do you mean that I will be able to do that?" Jackson asked, sounding confused.

Chase shifted back to normal and stepped closer to the teen in front of him. "Last night, I gave you the bite, and it took. That's why you feel the need to be around me, and that's why you had an instinct to comply with my request. You are a beta, and I am your alpha." Chase explained slowly, allowing each word to sink in.

**Line Break**

Lydia makes her way out onto the field, looking for Jackson after dancing with Stiles. All of a sudden, the stadium lights start turning on, and she turns around confused at what is going on. At the moment, she can't tell who the person is that is walking towards her, but at the last moment she sees that it's Peter.

"LYDIA! RUN!" She hears Stiles yell out. Lydia turns to the direction of his voice, only to see him running at top speed towards her, kicking up dirt as he got closer to her with every passing second. But it's too late as Peter sinks his fangs into Lydia's arm and she slumps onto the ground, bleeding profusely from the wound.

Scott climbs to a high point overlooking Beacon Hills, and feeling insanely frustrated, he roars for all he's worth. Scott backs away from the overlook, waiting for a reply. He's just about to believe he isn't going to get one when he hears Derek's howl. Focusing on the direction of the howl, he takes off, running faster than he's ever run before.

An unknown amount of time later, Scott finds himself at the Hale House but doesn't know where to go from there. He pauses in the woods and smells for any scents in the air. This leads him to a grate and underground passage.

The hunter torturing Derek turns on the light for another round. He complains that his knuckles are hurting, so he brought a bat. Derek catches the bat mid-swing, showing his left hand is actually free from the bonds placed on him. "I brought a little help too." Derek said, nodding at Scott who was standing in the doorway of the room.

The hunter turns around to see Scott in the doorway, giving Derek the chance to knock him unconscious. Derek wastes no time to tear the wires off his stomach. "Are you going to help with the shackles?" He asks his fellow beta, thinking that Scott was here to help.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter. He's going to kill the Argents." Scott said, trying to bribe Derek, but the older beta couldn't care less about the family of hunters.

"You need to get me out of here before Kate comes back." Derek pointed out, shaking the shackles in his hands.

"Agree to help me and I'll free you from your shackles." Scott swears with a firm tone.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing! You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. A mere child." The reason why he's saying this is because he doesn't want Scott to make the same mistake he did when he was his age. He let Kate into his life, and he lost his entire family because he was clouded by his feelings.

Derek busts the manacle off himself, gritting his teeth at the decision he's about to make. "Fine, I'll help you save Allison." He reluctantly agrees, before freezing as a pair of heartbeats thud behind them.

Both Scott and Derek whirl around behind them to find two more hunters with silver knives in their hands with pistols at their sides. "Chase told us about you two, so don't worry because we're not here to shoot you."

"And why should we trust that? You two are hunters, just as he is." Derek snaps back.

Dean and Sam look over at Scott confused by his look of distrust. "Do you not know about your brother's past when he was overseas?"

"No, he won't talk about it with me." Scott huffed.

"I don't blame him for that, since he has a reason for doing that." Dean supplied.

"Are you going to help us?" Derek asks impatiently.

"Yes."

**Line Break**

Derek is breathing heavily as Scott leads him towards the Hale House. "Stop! Something doesn't feel right." Derek insists, looking at the trees around. "It feels..."

"Don't say too easy! People say too easy and bad things happen!" Scott tells him. Derek agrees and then gets shot in the chest with an arrow.

At Kate's direction, Allison then shoots him in the leg. Kate then calls for a flash bomb, and Derek tells Scott to run. Derek breaks off the arrows and hobbles to his feet, pulling Scott up with him. They scramble and fall as they make for the house, and Derek throws Scott ahead of him, telling him to go without him.

Allison and Kate aim their respective weapons at the werewolves, only to freeze at the echoing growl that seems to echo from every direction. But the only person that steps into their line of view is Chase McCall. He's glaring fully at Kate, before looking at Allison. "If you want my brother, you're going to have to go through me first."

"No. Through me." Jackson's voice sounds out from behind the two women.

"Fine by me." Kate says, not expecting for Allison to drop her bow. Kate turns around to face Chase and cocks her weapon before firing it at the former marine.

The bullet hit Chase in the chest before falling to the ground, completely crushed to resemble the look of a nickel, not harming the person behind it. Kate looks at Chase in shock as his entire face had elongated into a scaly muzzle, his eyes becoming red slits, scales forming along his entire body as two scaled wings sprouted from his backside and sharp claws wrapped around her throat.

"You have betrayed the code of your family in killing both humans and children that were innocent of killing, Kate Argent. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." She croaks out.

"That's too bad." Chase snarls before crushing her throat effortlessly. He holds her up for another second before dropping her onto the ground. "Because I would've preferred honesty."

**A/N: I know, I know, this was a really short chapter compared to normal, but the next one will be longer than normal to make it up to you. As well as the fact that I strayed far from what happened in season 1, but if you read the story summary, then you should've expected it. Also, because Jackson is part dragon, he won't become the Kanima. Instead, I will have another threat come into Beacon Hills, besides the appearance of Gerard Argent.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**2 months later**

**Chase POV**

Beacon Hills has been quiet since that night Peter Hale and Kate Argent were killed.

The Winchester brothers and Castiel had to leave because a hunting friend needed help with a wendigo problem up near Montana. And when that was taken care of, there was an angel that was trying to kill Castiel that ended up killing Dean. And when Dean was revived, he was possessed by a demon spirit. So, they were staying away from Beacon Hills until that was fixed.

I still hadn't seen or heard from Scott since that night when he followed me back home once the fight was over with Peter Hale. As far as I knew, Allison had broken up with him because she felt that she couldn't trust him anymore, not that she could be blamed for that.

But Scott and I almost got into a very physical fight.

_**Flashback**_

"Why didn't you tell me that you are an alpha of your own kind?" Scott questioned with a glare on his face after he closed the front door behind him.

"Would you have believed me if I told you while you were still trying to figure out what you are?" I retorted with a snap.

His silence gave me the answer I was expecting, and I shook my head. "Scott, even the hunters who know about dragons, believe them to be myths." I explained with a sigh. "There's no way you would've trusted that I was telling the truth."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Scott protested.

I turned around to face him with a disbelieving expression on my face. "Literally everything. The only reason why Chris knew what I was, is because the Winchester brothers informed him about me when I showed myself."

"How do you know them? They're hunters, not friends of us supernatural creatures."

"They are the reason why I was able to come back home. I owe them my life." I replied.

"Then tell me what happened overseas. I need to know so I can decide whether or not to trust you ever again." Scott demanded, his eyes glowing a golden yellow.

"I had been with the pack for almost five months, during my time as a prisoner of war, when I heard that my alpha was on the trail of two well-known hunters. After they were both ambushed and brought to our camp, my alpha commanded that I oversee keeping them alive until no longer necessary." I stopped to take a breath and roll my shoulders.

"After a couple of days had passed, my alpha noticed that I was starting to get a little more distanced from the pack than normal. So, he threw me into the same container that the two hunters were in. I guess he thought that I would either kill them to show that I belonged with the pack, or the brothers would kill me. But once the door to the container had been closed, I asked the hunters if they would just kill me because I didn't want to be associated with the pack.

They both asked me if I would help them escape, and in return they would make sure that I get back home. At first, I was skeptical, but figured that it would be worth a shot. It took a whole day to figure out a plan that could work without any of us getting killed along the way. So, we put it into motion the next day before morning."

"Did it work?" Scott interrupted.

"It did, but not according to how we planned it to go. I ended up being the one to kill the alpha in order to protect Dean from being killed from behind. In doing so, I became an alpha, the last of our kind even though I never wanted to be. After they had gotten me out and back to the borders of base camp, I asked if they would kill me, so I wouldn't have to live with myself after killing so many people when I had no choice. But they reminded me of my promise and assured me that they would do everything in their power to ensure that I wouldn't become like the former alpha."

"Except for the fact that you turned Jackson." Scott spat heatedly.

That remark made my eyes snap open as the temperature rose in the room. "I know that you have issues with Jackson, but he is my friend, and most importantly, my beta and mate." I said, turning around to show my set of glowing red eyes to my brother.

"I still don't understand how you've ever liked him. He treats everyone like shit."

"That's because you didn't know him like I did. Before he found out about his past, he was as close to a brother, as you and Stiles are. But when that day happened, he changed because he was hurting from the inside and didn't know how to deal with it in a healthy manner. But I know that the old Jackson, is still there, and I've seen that part of him since I got back home." I informed.

"There's nothing you can say to me to change my mind." Scott huffed.

"Then get out!" I snapped angrily.

"What?" Scott asked, a little shocked at my outburst.

"You are not part of my pack, Scott. And I will not tolerate any disrespect towards my beta, especially from you or Stiles. You have overstayed your welcome and I will not ask twice."

"So, this is how it's going to be?" Scott trailed off, looking at me with a glare.

Not wanting to explode on him, I turned away from my brother and crossed my arms. "You could learn a thing or two from Derek, considering that he's been a beta for his entire life and knows how to act as one. And one thing you should know by now is that alphas don't take too kindly to anyone that disrespects their betas." I stated firmly, still facing away from him.

The sound of the front door closing let me know that he let himself out. I sighed deeply and went to the fridge to grab a soda. As I cracked it open, I glanced over to my bedroom door. "He left, so you can come out now Jackson."

Two seconds later, Jackson stepped out of the room, shirt-less as he stopped next to me in front of the countertop I was leaning on. "I can leave if you want me to."

"Stay." I requested, taking ahold of his right wrist and turned around to cup his face in my hands.

Jackson nodded in compliance, making me smile in relief.

"Do your parents know about me?" I asked gently.

"They know that you're back in town, but I told them that you've been getting used to the new job. But they want to see you again whenever possible. We just have to give them two days in advance so they can make sure that they have off." Jackson informed me.

"Well I have the rest of this week off before I need to come back to the station. I would love to see them again if that's alright with you." I replied, getting a chuckle from Jackson.

"Can I stay the night with you?" He questioned in a small voice.

I gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Of course you can."

**_Flashback End_**

It had been nearly two months since I had dinner with Jackson's adoptive parents, but I would see them a lot more than I thought I would. But they always liked me from the start and knew that I loved their son. I was told that "if I was anyone else, they would've put up a restraining order". But as long as I never hurt their son, I received their blessing to date Jackson.

But I was startled out of sleep when I heard a scuffle outside of my apartment. I quickly got my knife belt on before grabbing my keys and phone on the way out. I was kind of glad that Jackson wasn't over, because he would've been up and I wouldn't be able keep him off of me…

Anyways, I was making my way over to the graveyard where the noises were coming from. From what I could see, there was a teenager is in a backhoe digging a grave next to a capstone, labeling 'Argent'. The teen appears to hear footsteps and starts looking around. Luckily, he doesn't notice me in the distance, but I still can't tell what is causing the noise.

The backhoe is suddenly knocked over and the teen is pushed into the grave, with the backhoe falling on top. Taking that as my cue, I rushed forward and tackled the werewolf that had tipped over the machine. It snarled back at me, before flinching at the sight of my red eyes.

I started to shift into the hybrid form, showing off the scales that were forming across my skin and the wings that sprouted from my back. With a snarl, I slashed at the wolf's face with a claw, leaving three bloody lines across the right side of his face. It stumbled back in pain and fright as it lowered its head in submission to me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I growled out, shifting back to normal.

The werewolf before me, shifted into a human form, I took a step back in shock. The person was standing just a little bit shorter than me, but she had grown from the last time I saw her. Her hair was dyed a darker black, changing her appearance greatly as it was normally a long blonde. It was a squad mate that was reportedly 'killed in action' two years ago, back in Afghanistan.

"Sergeant McCall." She gasped as the lines on her face were slowly healing.

"Callie…is that you?" I asked slowly.

"It's me Chase."

"Thank goodness." I gasped, wrapping her up in a tight hug as she clutched at my back. "I'm so glad that you're alive. I have questions, but they can wait." I added on softly.

"A little help over here." Derek's voice sounded out, making me turn around to see him trying to lift the backhoe off the grave that was trapping the teenage boy inside of the grave.

"Be right back." I told Callie, before remembering that she is still naked. So, I took off my shirt and jacket to cover her up as I took off towards the werewolf that needed help. Grabbing the other side of the backhoe, Derek and I lifted the machine off the grave.

**Line Break**

It was time for Kate Argent's funeral service, seeing that it was in full swing. Sherriff Stilinski made sure that most of our staff was here to make sure that nothing went wrong. The media paparazzi was starting to get on our nerves as they tried to get closer to the grieving family.

I had to push back a couple of photographers, one of them being a classmate of Jackson's. I recognized him instantly and held back a curse. "Daehler, move back before I smash that camera." I snapped at him when he tried to slip past my out-stretched arms.

I had grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him back, prompting him to start arguing with me about police brutality. I pulled out a set of handcuffs warningly. "If you cross the line again, I will arrest you for harassment." I warned firmly.

But he wasn't listening and dashed forward. Fortunately, an attendee caught him by the arm and pulled the camera out of his grasp and took the SD card out. I sighed and stepped forward, hand-cuffing the teenager. "I'm sorry for this teen's actions, Mr. Argent." I apologized, pulling Matt away from the event and shoved him into the back of the police car.

"My dad will have your job when the day's over." Matt threatened.

"I'd like to see him arrest a United States Marine for doing his job when I gave you ample warnings beforehand." I retorted, closing the car door behind him.

I turned around to find Gerard Argent standing in front of me, curiously. "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Argent?" I asked politely.

"Chris told me that you were taught to be a hunter by Sam and Dean Winchester. But what he didn't tell me was that you served in the armed forces." Gerard extended his hand.

I took it firmly. "Still serving, sir."

"Call me Gerard." He requested.

"Gerard." I complied as we took a step back and turned towards the funeral service. "I'm sorry for your loss. I only met Kate once, but she didn't deserve to go out like that." I remarked, keeping my face from showing disgust at my knowledge at what she did in the past.

"Chris and I are going out into the woods so he can show me where it happened. I'd be a little more comfortable if we had some more company." Gerard offered politely.

"I'll be there."

**Line Break**

**3rd POV**

Scott is chasing an unknown werewolf when the werewolf is caught on a trip wire. Derek appears and hauls him out of sight just before Gerard, Chris, and Chase show up. The omega suspended in the air, blurts out that he was looking for an alpha and heard that there was one in Beacon Hills.

Chris turns to Gerard before grabbing a knife from his belt and stepping towards the struggling werewolf. But his father snatched the knife out of his hands and turned to Chase. "We need to make an example out of this one to the others." Gerard snapped, before pulling a sword from his hip and handing it to Chase. "End it."

Chase took a breath before glancing towards where Scott and Derek were hiding before unsheathing the blade and cutting the werewolf in half at the waist. The omega werewolf cried out in agony before falling silent as his hips dropped to the ground.

Scott is extremely disturbed, but Derek forces him to watch. "This is what hunters do and why you need me, and a pack. The hunters are declaring war on us now."

"What about the code?" Chris asks his father, in shock at seeing Chase cut the werewolf in half.

"No code. Not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless, begging for their lives with the promise that they will never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." Gerard declared as he looked over the ridge where Scott and Derek were hiding.

Once Gerard had left, Chris turned to Chase. "Why did you follow his request without retort?"

"I've heard about Gerard from the Winchesters, and I know that he is already suspicious about my relationship with your family, since he's never met me before. As much as you may not like his declaration, I can't blame him for it. Yes, Kate needed to be put down, but you can't expect Gerard to take it with a vat of salt, since I know he favored her over you." Chase explained.

"Understood." Chris replied with a nod. "Have you talked with your brother since that night?"

"No, he has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me. He still can't get over the fact that I didn't tell him what I was, or that Jackson is my beta." Chase remarked with a sigh.

A chirping sound from Chase's pocket brought a grin to his face. "Speak of the devil."

Chris let out a chuckle and waved him off. "Go on home."

Chase nodded before taking off in the direction of his motorcycle at the parking lot in front of the Beacon Hill's Preserve. As he strode up to the forest green Kawasaki Ninja H2R, Chase noticed a heartbeat standing near the bike, recognizing the scent instantly. "I take it that you saw the declaration, little brother."

Scott stepped into the line of sight with a low growl. "You killed him. You killed a werewolf that was looking for Derek."

Chase grabbed the motorcycle helmet off his seat and held it in his hands. "Go home, Scott." He said before starting the engine and hitting the kick stand back into its place and taking off into the night before his brother could say anything more.

When he arrived at his apartment, he could see both Jackson and Callie standing outside the front door, each eyeing one another suspiciously, but staying silent. "Play nice you two." Chase called out playfully as he strode up to them.

Both gave an eye roll at Chase, but let a smile slip as he gave each of them a hug.

"Take a seat and get comfortable. Because I can clearly tell that neither of you exchanged names." Chase remarked, grabbing three water bottles from the fridge to bring back to the couch.

"Jackson, this is a squad mate of mine. And Callie, this is my boyfriend, Jackson." Chase introduced each of them with a warm smile before looking squarely at the woman. "You can crash on the couch for tonight and the next few until you find a place."

With that said, he took Jackson by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot before throwing Jackson onto the bed with a chuckle.

**Chase POV**

"Why did you let the others believe that you were dead?" I asked Callie after Jackson had to leave for school the next morning.

"After the mortar hit my convoy, I was grabbed by a group of insurgents. Except these weren't the normal ones we were used to dealing with. They flew me back to the States less than a day after I was taken. But before I had a chance to escape, I was sedated and brought to a warehouse somewhere in Minnesota. I don't remember who they were or what they wanted, but they were a group of omega werewolves that were looking for an alpha." Callie started to explain slowly.

"When I got there, there was a rival werewolf pack there and both packs fought while I was forced to watch out of fear. The rival pack won and I was turned by their alpha as a war prize. It took me a while, but I was able to work my way up the totem pole and find a way to travel across the country when I heard that you were home." Callie explained with a sigh.

"And now you are here to join my pack." I finished with a nod. "I would never turn you away Callie. You know that I would take a bullet for you."

Callie nodded back, wiping away a tear from her face. "I wish I could say that was all."

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"I ran into a hunting group that was already on their way here. The Calaveras were invited here once Gerard Argent found out that a draconic hybrid killed his favorite child, here in Beacon Hills. I'm assuming that was you." Callie informed with a knowing look.

"I guess…alright, I have run into the Calaveras a couple of times when I was with another hunting duo of brothers." I replied with a forced nod. "I'm surprised that they remembered me."

"Anyways, they won't get into town for another two days. But I thought you should know that way the others would be informed of the incoming hunters." Callie trailed off, her stomach growling.

"Hungry?" I teased.

"Very." She responded.

**Line Break**

A little while later, Callie and I went over to find Isaac, Erica, and Derek training in the underground storeroom.

Although the gymnastics are looking pretty, both Isaac and Erica continually get slammed into the ground by Derek, who isn't impressed with them. And Boyd is watching from the side with concern clearly showing on his face.

Frustrated, Derek asks if any of them will do anything that isn't completely predictable and Erica gets up and kisses him aggressively in response. Derek plays along for a few seconds before throwing her to the ground. Isaac whines about needing to heal and Derek snaps his forearm knowing that it will heal eventually, ignoring the cry of pain.

I held back a growl at the injured cry of a beta, but didn't show myself. I had everything I needed to find out. Derek might think that he's doing a good job as an alpha, but he isn't.

**3rd POV**

"What happened to him?" Derek hissed as he carried the still-unconscious beta into the abandoned warehouse that they were currently residing in. Isaac and Erica had picked a fight with the draconic alpha back at the school when Chase helped Scott and his friends get Lydia away from Derek's.

"He picked a fight with Scott's brother." Erica said, unknowingly making Derek freeze in his motions for a few seconds before looking up at his beta in shock.

"Chase?" He asked, almost seeming to be scared once he repeated the name.

"Yeah…wait what's wrong?" Erica asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Did this happen outside of school?" Derek hurriedly asked, taking a quick look around their surroundings before looking at Erica.

She only nodded in confusion as a response before looking at him differently. "You know him?"

"Oh yes he does." A voice to their left sounded out, making the both of them face that way, surprised that neither of them could sense his approach. There he was, standing at the entrance to the warehouse, arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"Why are you here, Chase?" Derek growled, getting up and glaring at the person in front of him.

"I could ask you the exact same question." He replied, making the older male look at him in confusion at the remark.

"You're not welcome among my pack." Derek firmly stated.

"But you are going to need all of the help you can get for what's about to come."

"What's coming?" Erica asked.

"All in due time, beta. You need to be focused on the matter at hand." Chase informed.

"What do you know about what's happening in Beacon Hills?" Derek changed the subject, un-crossing his arms, but still glaring at the alpha in front of him.

"Gerard Argent is in town, and he's called off the family code. But I'm fairly sure that you already know." He trailed off, taking in Derek's nod, before continuing. "There also seems to be several werewolves crawling around the town, killing people left and right. And while you seem to think that one of them is Lydia Martin. We have another problem." Chase informed.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the remark but chose not to speak.

"The Calaveras will be in town in two days."

**A/N: Okay so I know that I've been gone for a while. Everything has kinda gone to shit and I lost motivation to keep going with my stories. I have finished this story and will make an effort to post the rest of the chapters, just be patient with me.**

**Thank you**


End file.
